El orgullo y prejuicio de un Malfoy
by Lemoncio21
Summary: Hermione escapa de su pueblo para evitar un matrimonio forzado y olvidar un romance imposible... Huirá a Inglaterra, a servir a los Malfoy, sin saber que se verá metida en otro trágico romance, con mucha magia, literalmente.
1. En el tablón de anuncios

**Hola, soy Lemoncio21.**

 **-Tengo la historia publicada en Wattpad, con el seudónimo de "emperatrizromana".**

 **-No autorizo a nadie la publicación de este fic en ningún sitio.**

 **-Los capítulos son largos, así que subo cada semana, o cada dos. Ante todo, CALIDAD.**

 **-Hermione es española.**

 **-Algunos personajes no aparecen en la saga de Harry Potter.**

 **-Algunos personajes, escenarios, pociones, etc... Son de J. .**

 **-Se tocará el tema de los muggles y magos, pero no es lo primordial.**

 **Gracias por aguantar el tocho.**

 **Con cariño, Lemon.**

 **...**

Alcalá de Henares, 1606,España.

La jóven Hermione paseaba por la plaza con un gesto discreto en su rostro. Con su mantilla blanca decorada de flores, tapaba sus hombros blancos y delicados.

La preocupación afloraba dentro suyo. ¿ Qué iba a hacer?

Sin poder pagar su dote, estaba condenada a una vida miserable sin marido.

Algo impensable.

Paró unos instantes, al ver que en el tablón de anuncios había un pequeño papel con una elegante caligrafía;

 _Se buscan seis sirvientas españolas dispuestas a mudarse a Inglaterra para servir a los Malfoy. Interesadas que se reúnan en la Plaza Alfonso I de Aragón a las seis de la tarde._

 _Sueldo y horario a negociar._

Hermione miró a ambos lados con pereza, viendo el reloj de la plaza. Las cinco y diez. Quizá aún tenía tiempo.

Cruzó su manto de hombro izquierdo a derecho, tapándose el pecho, y echo a correr hacia su casa. Corrió el velo que ejercía de puerta y entró al salón, dónde no había nadie, ya que su padre estaba trabajando, y su madre se había ido a comprar.

Cogió una maleta y guardó allí un montón de vestidos, ropa interior, cepillos, bolígrafos, y cosas de utilidad.

Iba a salir de su casa con maleta en mano cuándo reflexionó acerca de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Realmente era una estupidez.

¡Ni siquiera hablaba inglés! Se sintió como una ilusa. Dejó su pequeña maleta en un rincón y se sentó en una silla, mirando las paredes. La brisa veraniega refrescaba el ambiente.

Se sentía tremendamente decepcionada. Por unos segundos había experimentado un extraño sentimiento que le sacaba una sonrisa y le aceleraba los latidos del corazón. Ilusión. Cosa que hacía tiempo que no pasaba.

Desde hacía tiempo sabia de sus cargos en esta vida y del problema económico familiar.

Repasó mentalmente con quién tenía posibilidades de casarse según la dote que sus padres podían ofrecer.

Y entonces el perfecto pretendiente le vino a la cabeza; Juan Frías. Un viejo encargado de una sucia taberna.

Eso es a lo máximo que podría aspirar.

Y entonces su mente divagó hacía otro lugar; Un lugar con mujeres de largos vestidos y pieles pálidas, paseando por Londres, dónde el sol nunca tocaba.

¡ Nunca debería preocuparse por protegerse del moreno! Y luego estaban los atractivos caballeros británicos, con sus perfectos modales. Todo esto con esas exquisitas leyendas celtas, y esos bosques de ensueño.

Sus fantasías de adolescente inexperta le jugaron una mala pasada. Estigmatizó demasiado esas tierras y sus gentes, propio de alguien joven sin experiencias en la vida.

Con esa sensación otra vez en su cuerpo, corrió hacia su habitación y de un cajón sacó una tela usada en la que poder escribir. Cogió una pluma, pero luego recordó que no tenían tinta en su casa; demasiado cara.

Ansiosa, salió al patio y recogió un poco de tierra en su mano, tras lo que la remojó en agua y mojó la pluma para que esta escribiera en un feo tono marrón. Como no disponía de demasiado tiempo, decidió escribir algo breve con su deficiente caligrafía;

 _Queridos padres,_

 _siento esto. Me voy para no volver. Marchó a Inglaterra a tener una vida de sirvienta. ¡Sabéis que me niego a casarme con Juan!_

 _Os deseo lo mejor... Ojalá algún día nos veamos._

 _Os quiere, Hermione._

Observó el tejido por unos instantes y le dio el visto bueno. Lo dejó en la mesa del comedor. Agarró su maleta, retocó su vestido y su mantilla para mantener el recato y se dio ánimos mentalmente. Antes de irse, saliendo por la puerta del patio, lo observó unos instantes. Las hermosas baldosas del suelo lo decoraban. Había un naranjo plantado en medio. Precioso.

Sabiendo que no volvería a verlo nunca, se marchó sin mirar atrás hacía la plaza. ¿Llegaría a tiempo?

Corrió, rezando para que nadie conocido la viera, eso seria su perdición.

La plaza Alfonso I de Aragón se encontraba muy cerca de su humilde morada, en el centro del pueblo.

Llegó allí con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón retumbar en su cabeza.

En la plaza se encontraban dos hombres elegantemente vestidos.

Hermione se dió ánimos a si misma.

-Perdonen ustedes- se dirigió a ellos con la cabeza agachada, simbolizando el máximo respeto- Buscaba una plaza para sirvienta... ya saben, lo que pone en el tablón de anuncios. ¿Saben ustedes algo?

Uno de ellos, la miró atentamente unos instantes.

-Por supuesto- dijo con un marcado acento- Permítanos presentarnos. Soy Alexander Williams. Él es mi hermano Harry Williams. Dígame señorita, ¿ viene aqui a por el puesto de trabajo?

\- Así es, Don Alexander.

\- Eso está bien. Usted parece muy joven. ¿ Cuántos años tiene?- inquirió su hermano el Sr. Harry Williams.

Hermione suspiró nerviosa. ¿ Y si no la dejaban partir por su corta edad? O peor aún, ¿ y si se lo comunicaban a sus padres, qué?

\- Catorce, Don Harry Williams...

Tanto Alexander como Harry alzaron una ceja.

\- Un poco joven. ¿ No cree?- dijo Alexander.

\- Quizá si- respondió su hermano- Aunque eso podría estar bien. Mejor que no una anciana con problemas de movilidad.

-En eso coincido. Y dígame, ¿Cómo de llama?

-Hermione, señor Alexander Williams.

-¡Qué educada sois! Pues, encantado de conocerla, Hermione. Por favor, escríbame su nombre aquí- dijo entregándole un folio apoyado en un trozo rectangular de madera, junto a una pluma y un recipiente cerrado pero con un agujero lleno de tinta, en el que se suponía que se debía introducir la pluma.

-¿Sabe escribir, no?- preguntó Harry al ver que ella dudaba un poco.

\- Si, pero tampoco con demasiada buena caligrafía...

Y a esto, escribió su nombre y sus apellidos en mayúscula, que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Alexander ojeó unos instantes el folio con el ceño fruncido.

HERMIONE CÁCERES.

-Bueno, no está tan mal- comentó enseñándoselo a Harry.

-Si, por lo menos no es analfabeta. ¿Entonces, usted está segura de querer emprender un viaje a tierras inglesas?

Hermione dudó unos instantes. Todo esto era demasiado irreal. Hacía tan solo una hora, o incluso menos, estaba en casa, tan tranquila, decorando abanicos por encargo. Y ahora estaba aquí, delante estos caballeros, que le estaban preguntando, seguramente, una de las cosas más importantes de su vida.

Aún tenía tiempo de negarse y marchar. Quedaría muy mal, cómo una miedica. Pero podía hacerlo.

Solo disponía de unos segundos más. Volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo con las miradas claras de aquel par de británicos.

-Si- respondió al final- Veo mi destino allí, señores.

-Muy bien- afirmó Harry- Por favor, sígame y iremos a dejar su maleta en el carruaje.

-Entendido- respondió. Caminaba con rapidez, tratando de alcanzarlo.

En su recorrido, Hermione aprovechó para resolver sus dudas.

-Perdone por molestar, Sr. Harry Williams, pero... yo no puedo costearme un viaje en carruaje, y mucho menos desde Alcalá de Henares hasta ...- entonces comprendió que ni siquiera sabía a dónde iría. Ella sabía que su destino estaba en Inglaterra, pero, ¿dónde?

\- A Castle Combe- respondió sonriendo- Es un idílico lugar muy hermoso,según mi entender. Y no debe preocuparse, señorita Cáceres, que los Malfoy se encargan de los gastos. Quieren que sus doncellas lleguen sanas y salvas.

Hermione notó como se desinflaba y todas sus preocupaciones se evaporaban.

\- ¡Ai, menos mal!-dijo con tono sufrido.

Él rió discretamente, hasta llegar a un descampado rodeado de arbustos con el suelo muy rocoso.

\- Por favor- dijo con un resquicio de humor, cogiendo a Hermione de la mano delicadamente y ayudándola a entrar en la carroza junto con su maleta.

\- ¿ Y está usted seguro de que aquí caberán cinco damas más?- comentó mirando el lugar. Allí habían dos bancas rojas. Los ocupantes del primer banco estarían todo el tiempo mirándo a los del segundo banco. Los dos bancos quedaban juntos, y sus ocupantes se estarían viendo las caras durante todo el viaje.

\- ¡ Por supuesto!- contestó- Usted siéntese en cualquiera de los dos, con su maleta en el suelo. A su lado estarán dos doncellas más. Mire por la ventana y disfrute de los espléndidos paisajes de cada lugar que recorramos.

Ella asintió y Harry se retiró, cerrándo la puerta a sus espaldas.

Hermione se quedó sola, observando el lugar tras las ventanas del carruaje, tapadas por cortinas de terciopelo rojas.

Seguramente su madre ya habría llegado a casa. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad la recorrió de arriba a abajo. Pronto su pequeño cerebro llegó a la conclusión acertada. No iba a volver a ver a su madre jamás. La palabra _jamás_ la aturdió demasiado para alguien de carácter tan despreocupado como ella.

No obstante, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para seguir con sus cavilaciones. Dos jóvenes más entraron furtivamente, haciendo sobresaltar a Hermione .

Las dos eran hermosas castañas de ojos verdes, por su parecido debían ser hermanas. Esta teoría se confirmó cuándo una de ellas se presentó con suma educación.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo- Antes que nada, ¿ puedo tutearle?

Esa pregunta la sorprendió mucho. Respondió afirmativamente, aunque hubiese preferido decirle que no.

\- ¡ Genial! Pues eso, ¿ cómo te llamas? Yo soy Julia Blanco- se presentó mientras su hermana, de apariencia triste, cogía sitio en el carruaje - Y ella es Ángela Blanco. No le hagas mucho caso, siempre fué tan... Tan Ángela- al decir esto soltó una carcajada, mientras la tal Ángela suspiraba y se dedicaba a poner la maleta de Julia al lado de Hermione. Julia, al verla, sonrió- Oh, creo que tu y yo vamos a ir juntas.

Hermione le sonrió por pura cortesía.

\- Encantada, Julia. Yo soy Hermione Cáceres.

\- ¡ Qué nombre tan raro! - comentó sentándose a su lado- ¿ No serás de sangre mestiza,no?- preguntó con desaprobación- Es decir, no me malinterpretes... No tienes pintas de indígena, pero el color de tus cabellos y el de tus ojos... Tu piel ya es otro cantar, eres muy pálida

Hermione se ofendió instantáneamente.

\- No, no lo soy. ¿ Y tú, no serás de ascendientes galos, no?- le replicó imitando su tono despectivo- No me malinterpretes. Es que ese color de pelo, y esos ojos esmeralda... Tu piel ya es de tono más normalizado. Pero dímelo, porque me niego a compartir mi tiempo con gabachos.

Julia la miró entre sorprendida, divertida y ofendida. No dijo nada, se mantuvo callada sentada en su lugar.

Al rato empezó a a lloviznar levemente. Ángela retiró las cortinas hacia el lado de Magnolia y observó la lluvia cayendo sobre el vidrio.

\- Te dije que no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Hermione retomó entonces, aprovechando el silencio sepulcral del lugar, para volver a ensimismarse en sus pensamientos.

Quizá no debió fugarse, quizá debió resignarse y aceptar casarse con Juan Frías. Pero algo en su interior le dio fuerzas para empezar una vida nueva.

Estaba claro que dejaba muchas, muchísimas cosas atrás. Su amistad con María Dolores, con Josefina, con Teresa... Todo caería en el olvido, quedaría guardado en el corazón de esas chicas.

Y luego estaba Flavio. Al pensar en él se le dispararon los latidos y un embriagador sentimiento de tristeza le envenenaba el corazón. Él, el único chico al que le había confiado su mayor secreto, él, su primer y gran amor, él, su compañero incondicional.

Quiso bajar del carro y volver a abrazarle una última vez. Pero sabía que no podía. Su amor era imposible. Él era de clase alta, y unos años mayor que ella. Sus padres no la conocían, pero Rosa, su madre, los vio una vez.

...

Era una fría mañana de invierno, en la que Hermione había salido, teóricamente, a visitar a Josefina. Sin embargo, todo era una cuartada. Una cuartada que tanto Josefina como Flavio conocían.

Quedaron en un callejón sin salida cerca de la plaza de Alfonso I. Allí, bajó los almendros, protegidos por las sombras, hablaron de todo lo que quisieron. Flavio le dijo que la quería. Fue a su vez uno de sus mejores y peores días de su vida. Hermione lloró delante de Flavio al comprender que esas palabras no importaban en ese siglo. Daba igual la felicidad ajena. Parecía que la vida solo estaba echa para hacer sufrir al individuo, hasta matarlo de pena.

Y lo peor fue cuándo, inesperadamente, Flavio se quedó terso y Hermione sintió que alguien tocaba con un dedo su espalda. Se giró y vio a su madre con una mirada fría y decepcionada. Se apartó de Flavio, esperando encontrar alguna excusa.

Pero una fuerte bofetada resonó en la mejilla del azabache.

Él se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se la sobó con la mirada al suelo.

-¡Debería darte vergüenza!- le reprendió, aún sabiendo de su posición social- ¡Maldito aprovechado! ¿¡Cómo pudiste, jovencito mimado!?

Todos los que paseaban por la plaza se les quedaron mirando.

-¡Hermione ven aquí!- dijo y agarró a su hija de la manga, saliendo de aquel lugar. Hermione miró de reojo a Flavio, que tenía sus ojos grises cristalizados. Aún así, no lloraba. Quizá cuando se te cae a pedazos el corazón pierdes esa capacidad.

-¿No te abra forzado a hacer nada, no?- preguntó caminando con rapidez, dirigiéndose a su casa.

-No- respondió intentado disimular su voz quebrada.

\- Más te vale que no me mientas. Si se enteran esos ojos de gato que su heredero estaba hablando con una chica plebeya, y encima de manera muy cariñosa, pues... Nos deberíamos fugar de Alcalá de Henares y no podríamos volver jamás. Te lo creas o no, estos locos tienen mucho, pero mucho poder, así que mejor que nos guardemos en casa por una temporada. Y ni se te ocurra volver a hablarle. No quiero saber que estabais haciendo. Aunque si ya no eres virgen , el problema lo vas a tener con Juan Frías, no conmigo.

Rosa tenía la manía de llamar a los Alcalá, "ojos de gato", ya que en su inmensa mayoría eran de ojos grisáceos, verdosos, o azules. Hermione suspiró, intentando serenarse, pero varias lágrimas traicioneras corrieron por sus mejillas.

Padre no estaba en casa, así que Rosa se puso a hacer la colada en el patio y Hermione subió a su habitación en el ático.

Rosa hizo como si escuchar el llanto de su hija no le dolía.

A partir de ese día, Hermione y Flavio dejaron de verse hasta que llegó el verano. Fue ayer mismo, cuándo Flavio se presentó en su casa cuándo sus padres no estaban. Él mismo sabía que sus padres no eran de alta posición y debían trabajar mucho. Incluso Hermione tenía que decorar abanicos y coser para ganarse unas pocas monedas. Todo era poco en esta casa.

Flavio, en el momento en el que vio a su ángel trabajar con cara de cansancio en su cara, sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita.

Se acercó por detrás, y posó su mano en su hombro. Ella no se sobresaltó siquiera. Pensó que debía ser madre.

Pero al girar la cara, un jadeo de sorpresa salió de sus labios.

-Flavio- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No tengo demasiado tiempo- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa- Toma- y le entregó una bolsita de cuero, poniéndola en la palma de su mano y haciéndole cerrar la mano en forma de puño.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con la voz quebrada.

\- Quédatelo y prométeme que si necesitas más, solo debes pedírmelo, Hermione, sabes que nunca me importó tu apellido.

-¿Esto es...- dudó unos instantes- dinero?

Él asintió unos instantes. Hermione abrió su mano y entonces vio la bolsita. Aún siendo tan grande como la palma de su mano, allí dentro posiblemente estarían las ganancias de un año entero en su familia, incluso más.

Quiso decirle que no podía aceptarlo. Pero, de echo, eso le era imposible. En cambio, solo pudo preguntar.

-¿Pero, por qué?

-Porque sé que eres de corazón noble, y que lo único que hace que no lo seas es el dinero. Por eso me duele tanto. Tú eres la mujer de mis sueños- ahora, apretó el mantel de la mesa.

-Flavio, por favor, vete- Hermione ocultó su mirada tras sus cabellos y volvió a sollozar en silencio- No lo hagas más complicado. Muchísimas gracias por tu generosidad.

-Hermione- dijo con voz sufrida- No me pidas eso.

-Flavio, escúchame atentamente. Mi familia no podrá pagar jamás una dote suficiente con la que me podría casar contigo.

-Eso ya lo sé. Por eso he pensando algo. Quizá, si cada semana robo unas monedas... Aún siendo unas cuántas monedas, en unos meses quizá consigamos suficiente dinero.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que tu plan tiene agujeros por todas partes?- comentó sin ánimos- Tus padres podrían darse cuenta. Y en el caso de que no pasara nada, ¿qué explicación les daría yo a mis padres? ¿De dónde les digo que he sacado el dinero?

\- ¡Puedes decir que yo te lo he dado en secreto, porque me he enamorado de ti! ¡Debería darles igual, con tal de casar a su hija con alguien bien situado económicamente!

...

Hermione despertó de su ensoñación con los ojos acuosos.

Ángela la miraba encuriosida. Pero no le dijo nada, tan solo le mandó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Esa Ángela le iba a caer realmente bien.

-Por cierto- Julia volvió a la carga- ¿Cómo vamos a entender a los Malfoy, si no hablamos inglés?

\- No sé. Supongo que nos lo harán aprender- susurró Ángela. Hermione se deleitó con su fina voz.

Volvieron a abrir la puerta. Esta vez era Harry, con tres chicas más. Le sonrió a Hermione.

-Bien, les dejo con las restantes damas. Coloquen sus equipajes, partiremos en diez minutos.

Las tres chicas entraron de una en una.

-Don Harry Williams... ¿cómo nos comunicaremos con los Malfoy?- preguntó Ángela.

Él pareció sorprenderse tanto como Hermione al oír hablar a Ángela.

\- Tengo entendido que una vez llegadas les ayudarán un poco.

A esas, Don Harry Williams se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Hermione supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.


	2. El viaje

Hermione respiró unos instantes.

Las tres nuevas acompañantes se situaron en sus debidos puestos.

Una rubia al lado de Julia, y dos pelirrojas al lado de Ángela.

De golpe, notaron como el carruaje empezaba a moverse.

-Ui, ¡que vuelo!- decía Julia sumamente divertida- Oye, ¿no os presentareís?- dijo aludiendo a las nuevas integrantes.

-Eh, sí, yo soy Aileen de Cervantes- dijo la rubia. Todas la miraron extrañada.

-¡Hombre!, ¿hoy es el día de los nombres extraños, o qué?- preguntó Julia, mirando de reojo a Hermione.

-Oh, cállate, maldita ojos de alga- la insultó Aileen. Ángela soltó una risita discreta- Es porque mi abuelo era inglés.

Julia volvió a callarse. Hermione empezó a odiarla por ser tan maleducada.

-Perdona a mi hermana, Aileen- susurró Ángela- No sabe contener sus instintos primarios de criticona. Por favor, continuad.

-Gracias. Bien, yo realmente no debería estar aquí. Es que me he fugado de casa de mis padres, porque me aburro mucho, ¿sabeís?- dijo Aileen, soltándo una risita tonta.

Hermione se relajó un poco. Al parecer, no era la única que se había marchado sin permiso. Y también la tranquilizaba saber que ella si que se había fugado por motivos importantes, no "por que se aburría".

-Te entiendo- contestó una de las pelirrojas- Yo soy Clara Oya, y ella es mi hermana Carmen Oya. Como ves, somos un poco pelirrojas- comentó con ironía, haciendo reír a su hermana.

-Eso es interesante- habló Hermione- Yo soy Hermione Cáceres, y me fugué de mi casa para evitar un matrimonio forzado.

Todas las presentes la miraron con los ojos de plato y la boca abierta.

-¡Increíble!- chilló Julia, volviendo a sus costumbres- ¡Cuéntanos más!

-Bueno... no hay mucho que contar... Me querían casar con un viejo asqueroso, y yo, claro, me negué- decía mintiendo. Hermione jamás, nunca, en su vida, se atrevería a contradecir a sus padres- Porque... yo amaba a otro.

Julia, junto con Aileen y las hermanas pelirrojas soltaron un suspiro.

-¡Pero que romántico!- dijo Carmen- ¡Te fugaste para olvidarte de él!

Hermione tragó saliva. Había dado en el clavo.

\- Sí, supongo.

Ángela le mandó una mirada comprensiva. Quizá una vez llegados a la mansión debería hablar con ella a solas, ya que le daba la sensación de que Ángela tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

El viaje era larguísimo. Iban a tener que atravesar todos los reinos castellanos, o directamente, toda España, y también Francia. Desembarcarían en Amstérdam y cogerían un barco para atravesar el Mar del Norte, lo que las llevaría a las Islas Británicas. Una vez allí, según lo previsto, unos cuantos criados las esperarían en Londres para llevarlas( no sabían como) hasta el espectacular pueblo medieval de Castle Combe.

Hermione decidió dormir un rato para calmar sus emociones y pasar el rato.

 _Se encontraba en un hermoso jardín rodeado de jazmines y azahares. El olor era impresionante. Avanzó hasta verse reflejada en un lago. Portaba un vestido verde claro._

 _De repente, escuchó unos pasos atrás._

 _Se giró y vio a Flavio. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, dispuesta a ir y abrazarle, cuando de pronto, de la nada, apareció delante suyo un muchacho bastante más alto que ella, de cabellera rubia y intensos ojos grisáceos. El susodicho sacó una varita de su túnica. Hermione intentó irse con Flavio, pero el rubio puso una mano en su hombro y la paró._

 _De repente, Flavio hizo afán de abalanzarse sobre él, pero este hizo un movimiento de muñeca con su varita y Flavio se elevó por los aires, colisionando contra la pares, para segundos después, caer._

 _Hermione gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El rubio volvió a esconder su varita en las mangas de su túnica y desapareció. Ella se acercó a Flavio. Estaba muerto._

Hermione despertó dos horas más tarde, sobre las ocho de la noche. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Eso había sido un mal presagio. Julia estaba entretenida charlando con Clara y Carmen, y Aileen no paraba de morderse las uñas. Ángela, en cambio, volvía a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Ángela se la quedó mirando y le sonrió débilmente.

-Miro los paisajes. Ahora mismo estamos rodeando España por las costas. ¡Qué playas más espectaculares! Y lo mejor es cuándo se hace de noche.

Hermione alzó una ceja. Esa chica era extraña. Y mucho.

-Por cierto- dijo Julia- ¿Cuándo y dónde cenaremos?

Hermione suspiró. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de tirarle de la coleta a la estúpida.

\- No creo que vuelvas a comer hasta mañana por la mañana- le replicó Aileen- Así que mejor que te duermas.

Ángela le mandó una mirada de odio profundo a Aileen, por el tono en el que había hablado a su hermana, sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Hermione pasó toda la noche en vela, mientras el resto dormía. Se preguntaba que estaría pasando con sus padres ahora mismo. Y con Flavio. Y con Josefina, Dolores y Teresa. Se sentía mal por haberlas dejado solas. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Recostó su cabeza contra las cortinas de terciopelo, y empezó a pensar.

 **"Me he fugado, dejando sola a mi madre con mi padre. ¿Serán capaces de llevar una vida feliz? ¿Y Flavio? ¿Será capaz de olvidarme?- se preguntaba. Una lágrima cayó por su rostro.**

 **Pero; ¿Me arrepentiré yo de mi decisión?"**

Esa era la gran cuestión. Una vez desecha la maleta, e instalada en la mansión Malfoy, con su rutina clavada a fuego en su mente, ¿sería capaz de vivir el resto de sus días como una sirvienta, sin Flavio?

-¿Estás bien?- una voz suave retumbó entre el silencio de la carroza.

El resto de chicas dormían profundamente, solo Ángela quedaba despierta.

\- No- respondió con la voz entrecortada. Le hubiese gustado decir que SÍ estaba bien. Pero las palabras salían de su boca sin su consentimiento.

-Ven, anda.

Y entonces Hermione se levantó de su sitió y se agachó en el suelo, a los pies de la silenciosa castaña. Esta le acariciaba la sedosa cabellera, mientras Hermione lloraba, posiblemente manchando su vestido.

\- ¿Por qué lloras Hermione?- le susurró a la oreja.

\- Porque...- decía con sollozos que casi le impedían hablar- No se si he escogido la opción correcta.

Ángela le levantó el mentón y la miró fijamente con esos ojos tan verdes que tenía.

\- ¿Le tienes miedo al arrepentimiento?

\- No, pero... No volveré a ver jamás a nadie, ni a mis amigas, ni a mis padres, ni al chico que...- pero dejó de hablar. Le daba verguenza decirlo.

-¿A quién, al chico al que amas?

Hermione asintió.

-Hermione... ¿Sabes por qué Julia y yo nos marchamos a servir a los Malfoy?- a lo que Hermione negó con la cabeza- Porque nuestro padre estaba loco.

Loco. Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Hermione horas después. Se encontraban pisando la frontera con Francia. El resto de acompañantes había despertado hace rato, pero igualmente Ángela miraba a Hermione de una manera amistosa.

Ahora ella conocía su secreto.

Los días pasaron y llegó la hora de acomodarse en el barco. Suerte que el Mar del Norte no era tan extenso como el Mediterráneo.

-¡Verás, voy a intentar coquetear con algún caballero inglés!- decía Julia riéndose junto a las hermanas Oya.

\- Que verguenza de hermana- susurró Ángela.

Unas horas después, les sirvieron en su cuarto un tentempié.

\- No me gustan las manzanas- dijo Aileen.

\- ¿Y a mi usted que me cuenta, señorita?- le respondió el camarero con mal genio.

\- Váyase a la mierda- le respondió Julia.

\- ¡Oiga, a mi ustedes no me hablan así!

Ángela se levantó, y de un golpe, cerró la puerta del camarote, dejando al camarero fuera.

Le había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

Después de ese incidente, el día transcurrió notablemente tranquilo.

Hermione tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño.

-Disculpe- le dijo a un chico de su edad, o quizá unos pocos años más, muy atractivo- ¿Sabe usted dónde están los servicios?

\- Claro, señorita, ¿le acompaño?

-Sí usted quiere, si.

Cruzaron el pasillo y giraron a la derecha. Al fondo se veían unos servicios.

-Muchísimas gracias.

-No hay de que- le sonrió y se fue.

Hermione volvió al camarote. Al abrir la puerta, Julia se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡No te lo puedes creer!- dio eufórica- Un chico pelirrojo nos picó a la puerta y nos ha entregado esto- dijo dándole un sobre- Dijo que era para "una bella joven morena". Y claro,morena aquí solo eres tú.

\- Creo que sé quién podría haber sido el remitente- musitó abriendo la carta y sentándose en su sitio.

\- A si, ¿quién?- preguntó Carmen.

\- Un caballero que me acompañó al servicio.

El papel era blanco y estaba perfumado.

 _ **Para la bonita señorita morena de antes:**_

 _ **escribo esto en mi camarote,**_

 _ **en soledad, junto a Sir Alexander Williams , Sir Harry Williams y el señorito Harry Potter-**_ a este último no lo conocía **.**

 _ **Dicen conocerte,**_

 _ **¿por qué no se nos une en este esplendido día de verano, señorita Hermione Cáceres?**_

 _ **¿Porque ese es su nombre, verdad?**_

 **Atte, Ron Weasley-** a este tampoco lo conocía, aunque probablemente sería el caballero que la acompañó anteriormente.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Aileen.

-Me está invitando a su camarote.

Todas soltaron chillidos muy propios de adolescentes hormonadas, incluso Ángela.

-¡Dios, que romántico!- dijo Clara.

\- Tienes mucho éxito con los hombres, ¿eh Hermione?- comentó Carmen.

\- No tanto como te crees- respondió guardando la carta en el sobre.

\- ¿ Y qué harás?- preguntó Julia.

\- Ni idea. ¿ Vosotras que haríais?

\- Yo iría- dijo Aileen- Y de paso, le lanzas indirectas a cualquiera de los cuatro ocupantes, a ver si alguno cae. ¡ Y que te compren joyas!

-Yo también haría algo así- dijo Julia- Y ten un romance con el tal Ron Weasley, que es muy atractivo.

\- ¡ Julia!- gritó Hermione ruborizada- Un poquito de compostura.

\- Perdone usted- se disculpó con ironia.

\- Gracias por vuestros magníficos consejos- susurró con sorna- Me voy con ellos.

Antes de que dijeran nada, Hermione salió de allí, encontrándose con Ron Weasley recostado en la pared.

\- Perdone por ser tan descortés- dijo con una sonrisa- Pero deseaba esperarla, en el caso de que aceptara venir. ¿ No le habrá incomodado mi carta, verdad?

\- En absoluto- le respondió con la misma sonrisa- ¿ Es usted el tal Ron Weasley, verdad?

-Sí, señorita. Por cierto, ¿ cómo se llama?

En esos instantes, Hermione dudó sobre si desvelarle su verdadero nombre o no. No quería que todo el mundo supiera su nombre. Amaba la privacidad.

\- Herenia.

-Bonito nombre. ¿ No me estará mintiendo?- preguntó mirándola con unos ojos verdes más verdes que los de Julia y Ángela.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- No, por nada- susurró.

Hermione siguió a Ron por los pasillos hasta entrar en el vagón en el que el Alexander, Harry y el otro Harry- apellidado Potter- charlaban animadamente.

\- Buenos días- saludó Hermione cordialmente.

-¡Cuántos días sin verte, Hermione!- Harry- Williams- se levantó y la abrazó, algo inapropiado.

Según las reglas de conducta, un hombre no debía abrazar a una mujer en público, y más si esta no era familiar suya, o esposa.

Hermione miró con temor a Ron, quién le lanzó una mirada divertida. Ahora sabía que le había mentido. Estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Por favor- dijo Alexander levantando la voz- Deja a Hermione en paz.

Harry se apartó y se disculpó.

\- En fin- dijo Hermione intentando disimular su enfado- Encantada de conocerle, señor Potter, ¿ese es su nombre, verdad?

-Sí, encantado. ¿Y usted es Hermione Cáceres? - preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

El joven era castaño con unos profundos y misteriosos ojos azules con unas gafas redondas. Hermione se fijó en la marca que tenía en la frente en forma de trueno, pero no dijo nada.

Harry Potter captó la mirada curiosa de Hermione y intentó peinarse con disimulo, tapando la marca.

-Siéntese a mi lado- dijo Ron- Debe decirme porque me ha mentido.

Hermione se puso pálida. ¡Iba a delatarla delante del resto de ocupantes del vagón! El resto posó su mirada en ella. Hermione se sentó junto a Ron, manteniendo la distancia.

-¿Mentirle yo?

-Sí, no se avergüence de ello. Usted antes me dijo que se llamaba Herenia.

\- ¿Es eso cierto, Hermione?- preguntó Alexander con voz grave.

\- Eso no está bien- comentó Harry, dándole la razón a su hermano.

-Pobre dama, la estáis dejando en evidencia- dijo Harry Potter.

La tensión era palpable en el vagón. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Hermione. Ron la presionaba silenciosamente a hablar con esos ojos claros tan extraños.

Y entonces, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos oscuros con pequeños lamentos. Si algo no soportaba en esta vida, era hacer el ridículo.

-Genial, os dije que esa no era forma de tratar a una dama- comentó Potter.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y intentó serenarse.

-Si me disculpan, me tengo que ir.

Ron y Alexander hicieron afán de seguirla, pero Hermione marchó de allí con rapidez.

\- Los muggles son muy sensibles- escuchó tras cerrar la puerta

Nunca había escuchado esa palabra, pero ahora no le importaba.

Por el recorrido, se aseguro de calmar sus lágrimas y de respirar fondo unas cuántas veces.

Entró en el cuarto.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?- preguntó Aileen.

-Nada interesante- mintió- Charlamos un rato sobre el clima y la cultura de Inglaterra.

\- Entonces, nada demasiado interesante,¿ no?- dijo Julia.

-Nada de nada- contestó Hermione.

-Bueno, siento interrumpir la cháchara, pero recoged vuestras cosas, que ya desembarcamos en Londres- susurró Ángela.

 **Bueno, siento que Draco aún no haya aparecido, pero estoy preparando los capítulos previos para que su aparición sea especial.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. Conversaciones ajenas

Hermione agarró su maleta y salió disparada tras el resto. Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de pasajeros.

Alexander y Harry se reunieron con ellas. Hermione suspiró con alivio al ver que Ron ni el extraño de Potter estaban por allí. Lo que menos le apetecería en esos momentos sería tener que comportarse como una dama delante de Ron, que estaba segura que había cogido una mala opinión sobre ella.

\- Sometimes I see Lord Voldemort in my dreams- dijo Harry en un susurro que sólo pudo oír Hermione.

Aún así, no pudo entender que decían. Deseó aprender inglés rápidamente para entender este tipo de cosas. Tenía la sensación de que se perdía charlas muy interesantes.

\- Really? That must be very upsetting- le respondió Alexander.

Hermione se esforzó en rememorar las palabras " muggles" y " Lord Voldemort" . Sonaban realmente extrañas. Pisaron el puerto un rato después.

Hermione miró finamente el cielo. Gris. Ni un rayo de sol le molestaba. El aire removía sus cabellos.

\- ¡ Vaya clima de mierda! - chilló Aileen, cogiendo la mala educación de Julia.

\- Menos mal que no nos entienden... Qué verguenza- dijo Ángela.

Alexander y Harry conversaban entre ellos animada mente. Y allí Hermione vió su gran y única oportunidad de descubrir el significado oculto de esas palabras.

Se acercó a ellos lentamente. Con la respiración agitada. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que Hermione se dirigía a ellos y pararon de hablar.

-Dínoslo ya- dijo Harry sonriente.

-Verá... es que no sé si podrán responderme esto...-

-Tenemos veinticinco y veintisiete años, respectivamente- comentó Alexander- Creo que quizá si que podremos resolver las dudas de una ... ¿catorceañera? ¿Se decía así?- preguntó, ante el asentimiento de su hermano Harry.

\- Sí, yo no dudaba de su intelecto. Pero me refiero a algo más... extraño, ya saben, palabras inglesas.

-¡Por favor, Hermione!- dijo Harry- ¡Somos angloparlantes nativos!

-Esta bien- y tomó aire- Me gustaría saber que significaban las palabras "muggle" y "Lord Voldemort". Si es posible, claro.

Vio como inmediatamente sus cuerpos se tensaban. Alexander le mandó una mirada nerviosa a su consanguíneo, y este igual.

\- Verás- dijo Alexander- "Muggle" significa , eh... Es un sinónimo de " magdalena". Y "Lord Voldemort" es un viejo amigo de la infancia que murió hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Estaba claro que muggle no era en absoluto sinónimo de "Magdalena", pero Hermione tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y darles las gracias por atenderla. Después de todo, no tenían razón alguna para desvelarle secretos íntimos.

-Eso no es cierto- escuchó a sus espaldas- No es ético mentirle a una _lady._

Hermione se sobresaltó y se giró. Otra vez.

El estúpido de Weasley estaba con las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Perdone?- preguntó con tono enfadado Alexander- ¿Insinúa que yo le mentiría a Hermione?

-No lo insinúo, lo afirmo.

Los dos caballeros británicos se tensaron. Ron miró fijamente a Hermione, que se tensó y dio un paso atrás. Alexander puso su brazo delante de ella, estableciendo así la distancia entre ella y Ron.

-Déjala- canturreó con burla, sacando su varita de el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¡No, no lo hagas!- suplicó Harry.

Ron dio un fuerte movimiento de varita, y murmuró unas palabras extrañas en un idioma raro.

Todos a su alrededor menos ella Ron, y los hermanos Williams se quedaron congelados.

Hermione chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

-No llores, lady.

Levantó la varita y Hermione notó como flotaba.

\- ¡ Bájame!- chilló aún más fuerte, hasta casi quedarse afónica.

Harry Williams se abalanzó entonces encima de Ron, el cuál cayó al suelo. Alexander se anticipó y cogió a Hermione en brazos cuando esta cayó.

\- Alexander- dijo Harry- Ayudáme a retenerlo.

Él ayudó a Hermione a incorporarse de pie.

\- Luego hablamos de esto- le susurró.

Hermione se quedó parlizada. Su respiración era errática y estaba en estado total de nervios.

Ron Weasley de encontraba en el suelo, retenido por Harry y Alexander.

-¡Te lo dije!- le gritó Ron a Hermione- ¡Ellos te mentían! ¡En realidad, somos magos, y muggles son los...- Alexander le tapó la boca, y le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Hermione.

\- Hermione... No lo creas.

Pero era tarde. Muy tarde. Hermione dió varios pasos atrás, asustada.

-No entiendo nada- tartamudeó.

\- Magia, Hermione, magia- repitió el pelirrojo.

-¡Calla!- ordenó Harry sacando su varita y amenazándolo.

Hermione se quedó entonces muda;

-¿Vosotros dos... también?- tartamudeó.

Ambos se miraron preocupados.

Alexander suspiró y soltó de su agarre a Ron.

\- Tu ganas, Ron. Cuentaselo a Hermione.

Él sonrió y se acercó a ella. Hermione retrocedió con inseguridad.

\- No te preocupes, no te hará nada- dijo Harry.

 _Ya me lo ha hecho_ \- pensó Hermione con enfado.

Ron, entonces, empezó a hablar.

-Antes preguntabas los significados de " muggle" y "Lord Voldemort",¿ verdad?

-Después de lo que acaba de pasar, casi que preferiría no saberlo.

-¡Pero que aburrida eres!-comentó sonriente- Pues si no quieres oír, tápate las orejas, pero debo decírtelo. Los muggles son los humanos no- mágicos o los magos nacidos de muggles... La historia es muy larga, advertida quedas, pero te haré un resumen. Los magos pura sangre, los nacidos de magos, y los magos sangre sucia, nacidos de muggles, van a Hogwarts, una institución secreta dónde se enseña magia. Verás, los pura sangre siempre se han creído mejor que los sangre sucia o muggles, por no hablar de el odio que le tienen a los magos mestizos. Lord Voldemort era un sangre limpia, aférrimo enemigo de los muggles, mestizos y demás. Desencadenó una guerra entre los seguidores de su ideología y los que no. Por cierto, yo, el señorito Potter, Alexander y Harry Williams somos sangre limpia... Pero no le tenemos ese odio a los muggles. Los que si les tienen asco son los Malfoy, y es por eso por lo que debía decírtelo.

Hermione sonrió, para intentar hacer como si la sorpresa no le bloqueara.

-Entonces, ¿yo que soy?- preguntó señalándose a si misma.

-Una muggle- respondió Alexander.

-Ah. ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Nada!- contestó Ron- Para nosotros estás bien así como eres. Antes te mande la carta para hacerte venir al camarote y explicártelo allí.

\- Ya veo. ¡Ah! ¿Y entonces, por eso cuando te dije que me llamaba Herenia tu dijiste " ¿no me estará mintiendo, no?" ?

\- Exacto.

-¿Y cómo...?- las dudas la invadían por dentro- ¿Cómo lo supo?

\- Cosas de magos -se limitó a decir.

El silencio se hizo largo e intenso. Hermione no estaba en absoluto nerviosa. Bueno, quizá si. Por lo de los Malfoy. Si tanto detestaban a los muggles, ¿por qué querían contratar a seis muggles?

Entonces Ron se despidió educadamente.

Alexander se acercó con rapidez al lado de Hermione, pidiéndole disculpas por lo succedido una y otra vez.

-Y recuerda- dijo mirándola. Hermione casi vio su propia cara en el reflejo del iris azulado de Alexander- Tanto Harry como yo estaremos alojados en casa de los Malfoy, somos cercanos a la família. No os harán nada, no te preocupes, pequeña.

-¡ No me llame pequeña!- bromeó Hermione, sin cambiar el verbo "llame" por "llames", para mostrarle su respeto. Ella no era propensa a tutear, solo lo hacía con las chicas y, ocasionalmente, con Ron.

-Bueno... creo que me marcho- interrumpió Harry.

Se giró y se fue caminando al carruaje que los Williams conducían para transportar a las futuras sirvientas. Chasqueó los dedos y todo volvió a la normalidad. La gente empezó a moverse de nuevo.

Alexander se agachó a la altura de Hermione y le sonrió.

\- Me gusta el color de tus ojos. ¿Cuántos años decías tener? Oh, sí, es verdad, catorce.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta, Alexander?

-Por nada- sonrió de nuevo, educadamente, pero volvió a ponerse recto y formal, al ver que las demás rondaban cerca- Trae al resto al carruaje, y ni una palabra de lo que ha pasado con Ron.

-Claro- asintió.

Alexander siguió entonces a su hermano. Julia se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acompañada de Aileen, su nueva secuaz. Carmen y Clara les pisaban los talones. Ángela también venía, pero con andares más lentos.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!- dijo Julia- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Alexander, Hermione?

Entonces Hermione comprendió que quizá ellas habían visto la escena desde otro ángulo y les habría dado la impresión de que Alexander se había agachado para besarla. Decidió no sacarlas de su error, ya que tampoco le apetecía en exceso dar explicaciones.

-Nada. Ahora, marchemos al carruaje.

Dado esto se fue, oyendo las voces del resto a sus espaldas.

Se acomodaron, dejaron sus equipajes en el suelo y se dejaron llevar campo atraves.

¿ Estaría Alexander interesado en ella? Realmente poco le importaba. Alexander tenía veintisiete años, rondando la treintena, muy maduro y formal, demasiado... Demasiado parecido a Flavio.

Y a Hermione no le convenía rodearse de su pasado.

Ahora, sin embargo, recordó su extraño sueño en el que el chico rubio mataba a Flavio de un varitazo. Quedaba claro que era un mago. ¿ Sería un Malfoy?

Se giró y desplegó la cortina de terciopelo roja que ejercía de velo separador entre los conductores y el resto.

Alexander conducía, tirando de los caballos, mientras Harry hacía de copiloto. Se dió cuenta de su presencia, por lo que en su cara se podó un gesto interrogante.

\- ¿ Pasa algo, señorita Cáceres?

\- Oh,no. Estoy bien. Perdone la impertinencia, Sir Williams, pero... ¿ Cuántos son, en la familia Malfoy?

Él pareció meditar un rato, hasta que contestó.

\- Son pocos, muy pocos: Está Lucius Malfoy, el patriarca,Narcissa Malfoy, su madre, y su único descendiente, Draco Malfoy. Viven en una casa ENORME- recalcó alzando el tono- Nosotros dos somos amigos de la família y vivimos con ellos. Al ser la casa tan sumamente ENORME necesitan personal.

\- Entiendo. ¿ Y... Son muy ingleses? Ya sabe, en cultura , en físico, etcétera- realmente Hermione sabía que era una tontería preguntar si una familia inglesa del 1600 y pico era "muy inglesa". Pero quería recalcar el tema " físico" para saber si el rubio de su sueño era el tal Lucius, o Draco.

\- Hoy estás muy habladora, Hermione. Son conservadores, pero educados. Son todos rubios de ojos muy azules.

\- Gracias. Perdón por la excesiva curiosidad.

Retiró la cortina y se volvió a sentar.

Sí, el chico que mató a Flavio en sus sueños es un Malfoy.

Suspiró fuertemente. Esto era de alucine.

El viaje acabó después de tres horas de intensa tortura. Aileen cortándose las uñas de los pies con la boca, Julia riéndose de esta, Angela mirando por la ventana y recitando poesía como buena loca que era, y las hermanas Oya roncando sonoramente.

Por fin, bajaron de la carroza y inspiraron el frío aire sajón de Castle Combe-.

El pueblo era medieval. Lleno de puentes que atravesaban ríos transparentes, y casas rodeadas de plantas trepadoras.

Alexander picó a la puerta.

Les recibió un hombre mayor, de pelo largo y rubio con muchas canas blancas, lleno de ojeras y arrugas.

\- ¿ Qué? ¿ Van a quedarse mucho rato fuera? -pregunó molesto. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron. ¡ Hablaba castellano! Lucius rodó los ojos- Se supone que las sirvientas son españolas, ¿ no? Debíamos aprender su lengua latina cuanto antes. Incluso Draco lo ha hecho. Pasad.

Entonces Hermione pasó tras las demás. El vestíbulo era amplio, el suelo de mármol blanco y pulido, las paredes llenas de retratos. A cada bando, en el fondo, tras el salón lleno de sofás y mesas carísimas, habián dos escaleras, una a mano izquierda y otra a mano derecha, que conducían al mismo lugar; la planta alta, dónde estaban habitaciones y demás.

Entonces, giró la vista y lo vió. Recostado en la pared, mirando a las musarañas.

Sí, Draco Malfoy había matado a su amor platónico en sus sueños, y ahora estaba ahí, mirándola con esos ojos fríos

\- Buenas tardes, Lucius- saludó Alexander.

-Igualmente. Dígame, ¿cómo se llaman las seis sirvientas?

Entonces Alexander empezó a presentarlas de una en una.

-Y ella es Hermione Cáceres- dijo al final.

-Bien, veo que son todas muy jóvenes. Por favor, Alexander, coja sus maletas y vaya a ordenarles su cuarto compartido. Vosotras, venid y sentaros en el sofá.

Alexander a regañadientes cogió los equipajes de las seis, con ayuda de Harry.

Julia no se cortó un pelo y se sentó en el sofá, sin el mínimo pudor.

-¿Y cuánto nos pagará?- preguntó sin algún tipo de vergüenza alguna.

Draco se sentó en el sofá de en frente junto a su padre Lucius.

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Sentada junto a Carmen, no miraba enfrente para no toparse con esos ojos que tanto miedo le daban.

-Draco no para de mirarte- le susurró Carmen, mientras que Julia y Lucius mantenían una acalorada charla, discutiendo su sueldo.

Hermione escondió su rostro tras la espesa cabellera de Carmen.

\- Veinte monedas de plata a la semana, ni más ni menos- concluyó Lucius.

Eso era mucho dinero. Hermione estaba la mar de encantada. Ya sabía a dónde iría a parar ese dinero; se lo enviaría a sus padres, pero se guardaría un poco para sí misma.

-Yo me lo gastaré en maquillaje- decía Aileen riéndose, mientras subían las escaleras para ir a la habitación.

-Yo en libros de poesía- confesó Ángela.

-Por supuesto- dijo irónicamente Julia, conociendo se sobra a su hermana.

El cuarto era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran seis personas, con tres camas a cada banda de la pared. El suelo estaba decorado por baldosas blancas y rosas claras, y el balcón estaba cerrado por cortinas de seda.

-¡Yo me escojo la cama al lado de la puerta!- chilló Clara.

-Y yo al lado de mi hermana- dijo Carmen.

\- Yo al lado de la ventana- susurró Ángela.

Al final, Hermione dormiría en la cama del medio, al lado de la pared izquierda. A su derecha estaba Julia, a su izquierda, Aileen. Por un momento tuvo pensamientos suicidas.

Su vida, su nueva vida, acababa de empezar, y no podía ir mejor. De momento.

 **Y aquí, por fin, el primer encuentro entre Hermione y Draco, frío, como siempre.**

 **Siento haber tardado tanto, pero andaba con poca imaginación.**


	4. Visitante nocturno

Los días en la casa de los Malfoy eran excesivamente fríos. Esa misma noche se tapó con la colcha de flores que tenía en la cama .No durmió en toda la noche ,ya que los ruidos que hacía era espantoso en el corredor , se escuchaban pisadas fuertes y susurros de voces que aún no había tenido el placer de oír.

A la mañana siguiente levantaron a las chicas a las seis de la mañana con pisadas fuertes en el suelo de mármol de la habitación. Hermione se levantó perezosa pero aún así rápidamente, porque le tenía demasiado miedo a los Malfoy. Julia y Aileen se quejaron de la hora a la que las habían despertado, sin embargo Lucius no estaba de broma así que las calló con su fría mirada.

Les pusieron su respectivo uniforme a los pies de la cama. El atuendo consistía en un vestido negro que llegaba hasta las rodillas, ajustado por la cintura, con un delantal blanco y unas medias negras, junto a unas manoletinas del mismo color.

-Recogeros el pelo- les recordó Lucius antes de dejarlas solas.

Ellas acatan sus ordenes, tras esto, bajan en silencio al vestíbulo, dónde les espera Narcissa, para darles unas indicaciones.

-Escuchadme bien- dice severamente- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Draco, y van a venir unos invitados muy especiales, quiero que prepareis doce tazas de té. Quedaos en la cocina, hasta que yo entre y os ordene salir a entregarles por orden las tazas a cada invitado. Nada de miraditas, ni insinuaciones, pero si algún invitado se propasa con vosotras sonreidle educadamente e iros tan rápido como podaís. ¿Entendido?

-Si- dijeron todas a la vez.

Fueron a la cocina, que se encontraba al lado del vestibulo.

Julia y Aileen sacaron los vasos de porcelana blanca decorada con flores azules, mientras que Carmen y Clara calentaban en los fogones el agua. Ángela sacaba de los potes de la estanteria la hierba buena que iban a utilizar, mientras Hermione se quedaba mirando a la nada.

\- Oye, podrías ayudarnos- comentó molesta Julia.

-¿Eh? Perdona, ahora voy.

...

En unos cuantos minutos, dejaron el té servido en sus correspondientes tazas en la mesa de la cocina, mientras descansaban.

Hablaron un poco de todo. Aileen comentó el ruido que escuchaba cada noche en los pasillos, y Hermione le dio la razón.

Un rato después, empezaron a oír parloteos en el vestíbulo. Julia, como siempre, se asomó discretamente por la puerta con rapidez.

-¿Quienes han venido?- preguntó Clara con curiosidad.

Julia, entonces, cerró la puerta de sopetón y se acercó a ellas.

-¡Ha venido Ron y Harry Potter!- dijo mirando a Hermione, que tragó fondo.

Todas se giraron y se quedaron observándola, esperando ansiosas conocer su reacción, que no tardó en llegar.

Hermione apretó los puños a ambos lados y suspiró, resignada.

\- Hoy va a ser un día entretenido- pensó con ironía.

Sin embargo, antes de que siguieran perdiendo el tiempo con sus charlas que no llevaban a lugar alguno, sonó un susurro al otro costado de la puerta.

Julia se levantó de nuevo del suelo y posó su oreja en la madera de roble de la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Soy Narcissa. Dejadme pasar.

Julia abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a la señora de la casa. Esta miro con detenimiento el té, lo olió y le dio el visto bueno.

-Buen trabajo- les sonrió, aunque volvió a ponerse seria instantes después- Ahora, salid y servirlo con clase, agrupadlo en safatas, con dos tazas por cada una.

Asintieron y cumplieron con lo ordenado.

Hicieron fila india y empezaron a salir de la cocina.

Hermione estaba nerviosísima, sin atrevirse a mirar al frente. El ruido de las voces paró en seco al ver a las nuevas llegar.

-Mirad, si son las seis hadas- comentó alguien, que parecía ir bastante borracho.

Julia les entregó con suma educación a dos invitados sus respectivas tazas, haciendo una leve reverencia, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione en sobremanera. ¿Julia, educada? ¿ En qué mundo alternativo estaba viviendo?

La morena notó como Ron y Potter la miraban sumamente divertidos, sentados en uno de esos sofás caros.

Intentó servirles el té a otros dos caballeros, pero sin embargo vio como no le quedaban más opciones. Se acercó a ellos a paso lento, agachó levemente la cabeza y les puso sus tazas en la mesilla.

-Gracias, lady- susurró Ron, haciendo alusión a esa vez, la vez en la que dijo " no llores, lady".

Reprimió una mueca de asco y odio y se retiró.

Cuándo estaba apunto de volver a la cocina, Draco hizo acto de presencia en el salón, bajando de les escaleras, con una extraña túnica negra que dejaba entrever el cuello de la camisa blanca, junto a la corbata negra de rallas verdes que llevaba. Estaba atractivo. Pero, sus ropas...

Sus ropas eran las de su sueño.

Hermione hizo afán de seguir a Carmen, que la esperaba recostada en la puerta, sin embargo, al pasar al lado de Draco, tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo, seguramente al haber pisado los bordes de su larga túnica.

Por suerte, le dio tiempo a poner las manos para poder parar el impacto directo en su cara... Pero lo que no esperaba fue ver a Draco también en el suelo, con chorros de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Ella, al caer, le había arrastrado consigo al suelo. Y el no había podido reaccionar a tiempo.

Lo que pasó instantes después, la dejó de piedra.

Narcissa se levantó del sofá con rapidez, dirigiéndose a Draco con pasos alterados.

-¡Draco!- dijo tres tonos de voz más altos de lo normal- ¿Te has echo daño?

Este levantó la cabeza del suelo, dejando al descubierto su cara, cuyos labios estaban impregnados de sangre.

Narcissa soltó un leve chillido de horror, acompañado de unos " eso pinta feo" " ¡pobre Draco, el día de su décimo octavo cumpleaños!" y " ¡que sirvienta más torpe" de parte de los invitados.

-Madre- susurró sin fuerzas, levantándose del suelo- Ruego que me disculpe, ha sido culpa mía. Hermione andaba adecuadamente. La culpa es mía, por llevar la túnica tan larga.

Hermione se quedó muda. No sabía si era el momento idóneo para levantarse.

Prefirió arriesgarse y hacerlo, cuidando de no enseñar nada con el uniforme.

-Perdone las molestias- susurró y marchó sin mirar atrás, dónde estaba Carmen, con cara divertida. Detrás suyo, chismoseando, estaba el resto.

Paso por la puerta y se sentó en el frío suelo de mármol, con los brazos abrazando sus piernas. Su primer día como sirvienta y ya le había roto la nariz al hijo de los dueños de la mansión.

Solo una conclusión; Genial Hermione, vas bien.

La velada llegó a su fin horas después, a medianoche. Se habían pasado todo el día de fiesta. ¿Es qué los nobles no tenían límites?

Hermione tuvo que aguantar a Ron y Potter, que parecían divertirse haciéndole sentarse a su lado y a leer poesía en inglés, corrigiendole cada mínimo detalle.

Ella estaba tremendamente angustiada, con un nudo en la garganta debido a la humillación que estaba sufriendo. Se aguantaba las lágrimas, mientras el resto de invitados reía de su acento.

El resto de sirvientas iba y venía, ocupadas, trayendo comidas por allí y por allá.

Lucius se encontraba en el sofá central, junto a su esposa, la cuál miraba de mala manera a Cáceres, y junto a Draco, quién se regodeaba al recibir tantos sobres llenos de dinero.

-¡No!- dijo Potter- Este poema es demasiado bueno para que lo estropees con tu mala pronunciación.

Hermione no entendía porque Potter la estaba tratando así. Pensó que debía ser un buen tipo cuándo este la defendió en el camarote de las acusaciones de Ron, pero veía que se equivocaba.

-Venga, recita este- le dijo Ron enseñándole un libro por cierta página.

-Basta ya, por favor.

Pero sus suplicas fueron acalladas por un sonoro portazo que hizo que los presentes dejaran de ver a Hermione como su distracción por unos segundos.

Al otro lado de la puerta de entrada, estaban Alexander y Harry, vestidos con un elegante traje.

Lucius se levantó y les saludó cordialmente. Draco también se levantó.

-Felicidades- dijo Alexander dándole un sobre con dinero, sin alegrarse realmente.

-Gracias, Sir Alexander Williams.

A esto, pasaron los cuatro al salón.

-¡Hombre! ¡Cuánto tiempo, señores Williams!- dijo alguien- ¡Siéntense aquí, y escuchen a esta sirvienta recitar poemas... es realmente vergonzoso!

Alexander sonrió, sin embargo, al ver que la sirvienta a la que se aludía era ella, cambió repentinamente su expresión facial.

-¿Qué la conoce?- dijo Draco, al ver su expresión.

-Sí- asintió- La acompañamos en su viaje a Castle Combe.

-Ya veo- respondió desinteresado.

-A mi me dijo que se llamaba Herenia, fijaos si es mentirosa- replicó Ron riéndose.

Todos los presentes acompañaron a este en sus risas, y Potter aprovechó para hacer también su comentario;

-Si, y se puso a llorar cuándo Ron la delató... ¡Yo me partía de risa! Me vi obligado, por educación y cortesía a defenderla. Aún me acuerdo de lo que dije, "esa no es manera de tratar a una dama" "la estáis avergonzando".

Draco miró entonces a Hermione, que se encontraba con la mirada perdida.

Iba a decir algo, cuándo...

-¿No creen que se están pasando?- dijo Alexander enfadado.

Ron Weasley y Potter lo miraron con molestia.

-No me esperaba esto de ustedes- dijo el pelirrojo- Pensé que eran más divertidos, pero veo que me equivocaba.

-Y yo pensé que eran más educados, pero veo que también me equivocaba.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio.

¿Alexander se está peleando con Weasley y el traidor de Potter por mi?- pensó extrañada, pero, secretamente, complacida.

Draco, como buen anfitrión que era, se levantó por segunda vez del sofá junto a su padre, y se acercaron a los hermanos Williams.

-Venga, caballeros... No hagamos de esta velada un mal recuerdo- susurró Draco.

-Déjalo, Draco- contestó Harry- Esos dos de allí están siendo groseros con Hermione, y tú no haces nada.

-A mi hijo usted no le habla así- amenazó Lucius.

-Venga, venga, relájense ya- comentó Narcissa empezando a preocuparse.

-Señora, callése, esto es cosa de hombres- afirmó Ron.

-¡Tú a mi madre no la mandas a callar!- chilló Draco abalanzándose sobre él, estampándose contra el sofá.

Potter se metió en medio de la pelea de Ron y Draco.

-Le dije que eran unos maleducados- provocó Alexander, haciéndo que Lucius empezase a pelearse verbalmente con él y su hermano.

El resto de invitados estaban de pasta de moniatos.

Ron golpeaba el rostro de Draco, y este mordía sus manos, haciendole chillar de una manera horrenda.

Hermione vio su oportunidad de uír, y así hizo.

-Y pensar que todo esto se debe a la sirvienta esta- comentó una anciana.

Finalmente, Lucius y Alexander apaciguaron la pelea, que se había vuelto un concurso de palabras malsonantes y puñetazos.

Pero había algo en esa pelea que no le gustaba un pelo a Alexander. Draco se había puesto a la defensiva con Ron al enterarse de como se había dirigido a su madre, pero antes de eso, había podido notar como este se tensaba e estaba a punto de decir algo cuándo se metían con Hermione.

Extraño, cuanto menos.

Esa noche, en su cuarto, charlaron todas juntas.

-¡Qué suerte tienes!- dijo Julia.

-¿Por qué, exactamente?- contestó Hermione molesta- ¿Por haber sido obligada a recitar poemas en un idioma que no conozco? ¿Por haberle roto la nariz a Draco Malfoy? ¿O por haber destrozado una fiesta?

-No te pongas así- dijo Ángela calmada, observando la lluvia que caía a través de la ventana- Julia es una romántica, nada más.

Se colocaron sus pijamas, y se fundieron en sus colchas confortables y calentitas...

Estaban las seis a punto de sucumbir a las manos de Morfeo, cuándo notaron tres golpes.

Julia encendió la luz y se levantó, ante la mirada atenta de los demás.

-¿Si?- preguntó.

-Buenas noches- oyó al otro bando de la puerta- Siento las molestias... pero necesitaba saber... ¿quién se aloja aquí?

Las demás se miraban sumamente extrañadas.

-Es Draco- susurró Julia, mirándo a Hermione, quién se puso con los ojos como platos.

Hermione se anticipó a las acciones de Julia, y suplicó;

-Julia, no líes un espectáculo a medianoche, te lo pido de corazón.

-Shh- dijo Aileen- Venga, Julia, imita a Hermione y... ¡qué empiece la función!

-Soy Hermione- contestó Julia, imitando a la perfección el tono agudo de esta.

Todas se tuvieron que aguantar las risas.

-Oh- oyeron a Draco- No sabía que cada sirvienta tenía una habitación propia.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes- contestó con tono repelente, que sonsacó una sonrisa a Hermione.

-Ah, entendido.

-¿Deseaba algo?- preguntó mirando a Hermione.

-Verá... quería saber si podía pasar a su habitación. Me ha sentado mal lo que ha pasado antes en la fiesta. No ha sido ético el comportamiento de mis invitados. Sé que es indecente que un caballero entre en la habitación de una mujer a estas horas, pero la culpa me está impidiendo dormir.

Entonces todas miraron a Cáceres, que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Julia, ni se te ocurra...- imploró esta.

Demasiado tarde.

Julia le guiñó el ojo a Hermione y dijo en un susurro " verás que risas".

Abrió la puerta, dejando ver la figura de Draco, que lucía la misma túnica que antes. El pelo lo llevaba ordenado a una banda de la cara.

Pero sus ojos, su expresión, cambiaron radicalmente al ver que en esa habitación habían cinco visitantes indeseadas.

Tenía una mirada de decepción y vergüenza que daba para un libro.

Hermione dio un brinco en la cama. No pudo decir nada, solo se le quedó mirando, esperando que sus ojos le dijeran que lo sentía.

-Veo que tienes compañia- susurró con la voz fría y suave que le caracterizaba- Buenas noches, señoritas.

Y acto seguido, se retiró de un portazo.

Pobre Draco =( Julia, eres mala.


	5. Cartas

Instantes después de lo ocurrido, segundos apenas, Hermione se levantó de golpe de su cama. Julia seguía de pie, riendo.

Al verla avanzar hacía ella, un gesto interrogante se posó en su cara, gesto que desapareció una vez que la morena le estampara la palma de la mano en la mejilla de Julia, haciéndola caer.

Ángela se reincorporó de su cama, junto al resto.

-Hermione...- trató de decir Aileen, entre asustada y furiosa.

-¡Callaos ya!- gritó esta, cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, con frustración- Callaos ya... ¡Me teneis harta! ¿Lo escuchaís? ¡HARTA!- gritó aún más fuerte, despertando de su sueño ligero al fin a Carmen y Clara- Siempre igual, con vuestras tonterías de adolescentes. ¡A ver cuándo os dais cuenta de que esto no es ni un juego de niños ni una tragedia griega! ¡Esto es la vida real! ¡Tenemos que comportarnos correctamente, porque para eso nos pagan!

-Hermione, escucha...- dijo Ángela.

-Ni Hermione ni Cáceres- la cortó esta- No aprendeís, ¡NO APRENDEÍS! Tú, Ángela, siempre con tus poemas y con tus cambios de humor debido a la lluvia. ¡Despierta! ¡No eres una dama de ninguna corte medieval, ni nada por el estilo! ¡Eres una sirvienta que ha venido aquí porque necesita ganar dinero, porque su padre está loco!

Al decir esto, Ángela se llevó una mano a la boca y casi se puso a llorar. Julia, su hermana, miraba a Hermione boquiabierta. ¿Cómo sabía eso? La verdad era que Ángela se lo reveló en su viaje a Castle Combe, confiándole así uno de sus mayores secretos.

Pero, en esos momentos, Hermione estaba fuera de si y no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se arrepentiría a posteriori de haber rebelado su secreto. Pero ya se arrepentiría más tarde, y mucho...

\- ¡Y tú, Julia!- continuo- ¡ Tú, tú, tú! ¡ Desde el primer, el primerísimo día que te vi en el carruaje supe que debías ser una maleducada! Eres como un loro, no sabes cuándo cerrar esa boca que tienes. ¿Y sabes lo peor de todo? Que eres una envidiosa. Has echo el numerito con Draco porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo de tu triste y miserable vida, te has sentido inferior a mi, porque sabes que recibo más atención que tú- soltó una bocanada de aire, solo para proseguir- Pero me compadezco de ti, Julia Blanco- susurró con burla y sorna- Por ser tan patética. ¿Sabes que ni tu hermana te soporta? Solo Aileen te sigue la corriente, y, ocasionalmente las Oya te ríen las tonterías. Porque eres la payasa del lugar. Nada más.

Soltó un suspiro y se llevó la mano al pecho. Necesitaba aire. Ese momento había sido muy intenso para ella. Pero no podía más. Y de echo, aún tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle a Aileen, Carmen y Clara, pero decidió callarse porque le pareció innecesario.

-Hermione...- volvió a llamarla Ángela, esta vez con la voz quebrada, a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió molesta.

-E-el cuarto de Draco está al lado del n-nuestro- tartamudeó.

En cuanto escuchó eso, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

Y pensó lo siguiente; Ojalá no nos haya oído, que vergonzoso...

-Vale- respondió Hermione- Buenas noches- se acostó en su cama con el cuerpo tembloroso y la cara totalmente pálida, apagando la luz de la mesita de noche.

Julia se fue a su cama sin mediar palabra, igual que el resto. Apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a dormir, aunque, de echo, después de lo ocurrido, ninguna iba a dormir.

Ni siquiera Alexander, que se encontraba resposando en su cama, en aquella habitación lujosa claramente victoriana.

Su cuarto se encontraba una planta arriba, justo encima de la habitación de las chicas. Y si el ya las había oído chillar, no podía siquiera imaginar como las habría oído Draco.

Suspiró. Sin mediar palabra con Harry, que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la otra punta de la habitación, se levantó y se sentó en la mesa, encendiendo la lámpara y sacando una pila de papeles del cajón, junto a una pluma y tinta de la cara.

Decidido, pues, empezó a escribir.

Primero, empezó por Ron Weasley, cuyo comportamiento le había parecido sin duda alguna el peor de la velada.

Remitente; Alexander Williams.

Destinatario; Ron Weasley

Estimado Ron Weasley,

ante todo, pedirle perdón por haber omitido el "Sir", pero me parece que usted no se lo merece, no después de lo que ha ocurrido en la celebración del décimo octavo cumpleaños de Sir Draco Malfoy. Usted, junto a su amigo Harry Potter ( que tampoco merece que se le ponga el "Sir") han estropeado completamente la velada, tratando indebidamente a una sirvienta. Sé que una criada no merece un trato con grandes modales, pero ¡unos mínimos, por el amor de Dios, que no somos bárbaros!

No sé si usted debe olvidar los modales con las mujeres, o es que no soporta a los españoles, pero aquí, en casa de los Malfoy, nos encontramos absolutamente disgustados con usted.

Así que, mediante el respecto y la educación, le ruego que no vuelva a pisar este lugar jamás.

Atte, Alexander Williams, 14 de Agosto del 1606.

Complacido con el resultado, guardo la carta en un sobre y puso el sello , le tocaba a Harry Potter, cuya carta iba a ser básicamente lo mismo que la de su amigo pelirrojo, con detalles cambiando.

Remitente; Alexander Williams.

Destinatario; Harry Potter

Estimado Harry Potter,

ante todo, pedirle perdón por haber omitido el "Sir", pero me parece que usted no se lo merece, no después de lo que ha ocurrido en la celebración del décimo octavo cumpleaños de Sir Draco Malfoy.

Usted, junto a su amigo Ron Weasley( que tampoco merece que se le ponga el "Sir") han estropeado completamente la velada, tratando indebidamente a una sirvienta. Sé que una criada no merece un trato con grandes modales, pero ¡unos mínimos, por el amor de Dios, que no somos bárbaros!

No sé si usted debe olvidar los modales con las mujeres, o es que no soporta a los españoles, pero aquí, en casa de los Malfoy, nos encontramos absolutamente disgustados con usted.

Así que, mediante el respecto y la educación, le ruego que no vuelva a pisar este lugar jamás.

P.D; Ron Weasley recibió una carta parecida, exigiendole lo mismo que usted.

Atte, Alexander Williams, 14 de Agosto del 1606.

Alexander paró de escribir, con la muñeca dolida. ¡Era tan difícil escribir sin que la tinta hiciera borrones ni se traspasara!

Repitió el proceso de poner el sello y salió de la mansión, para dejar las cartas en el buzón amarillo.

Volvió a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama, y se esforzó profundamente en convencerse a si mismo de que había hecho eso para si mismo, no por Hermione.

De vuelta con nuestra protagonista muggle, esta se encontraba en su cama, como bien dije antes, sin poder dormir.

La rabia contenida durante todo ese tiempo la mantenía despierta, con el corazón rimbombante.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que, para calmar sus nervios, allá por las dos de la madrugada, que escribirle algo a Flavio y a sus padres.

Esa idea parecía realmente buena. Un poco más animada, se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a nadie más.

Pero algo la paró en seco, y eran las siguientes cuestiones; ¿De dónde iba a conseguir el papel? ¿Y la tinta? ¿Y cómo iba a escribirle a Flavio, un chico noble, una carta entera en letras mayúsculas? ¡Se iba a reír de ella!

Pensó rápidamente; quizá Draco tenía de esos utensilios en su habitación... ¡Pero mejor no adivinarlo, y esperar a mañana para pedírselo!

Aunque eso podía ser arriesgado. Empezaba a notar ciertas actitudes extrañas respecto a Alexander. No podía arriesgarse a cuchichear con las demás y hacer la típica pregunta de " ¿vosotras creeís que le gusto?" porque sabía de sobras que Julia ( o Aileen, o Carmen, o Clara, o la mismísima Ángel) se lo contarían. Y, justo por esas actitudes, no quería que Alexander supiera lo suyo con Flavio, ya que la cosa podía desencadenarse en un drama lleno de celosía.

Decidida, salió al pasillo, pisando el frío suelo.

Según Ángela, la habitación de Draco Malfoy estaba al lado... Y allí mismo la encontró. Puso la oreja en la puerta, esperando escuchar algún ruido que le indicase que debía retirarse para no ser descubierta.

Silencio. Contuvo la respiración, y, decidida, entreabrió la puerta.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver que la habitación estaba iluminada por la lámpara, y que Draco se encontraba en su escritorio, estudiando.

A Hermione se le fue la sangre de la cara. Hizo afán de cerrar la puerta e irse, pero el ruido que hizo la seda de su camisón al rozar el suelo alertó al rubio, quién de una rebolada se giró asustado.

Al verla, no pudo sino sorprenderse.

-¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?- dijo con tono neutro, levantándose del suelo.

-Yo... lo siento, de verdad- se disculpó Hermione- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

-Me agrada que te disculpes, pero quiero saber porque estabas aquí- exigió apoyándose en la pared.

Hermione empezó a buscar excusas de la nada; ¿y si decía que iba al baño y que se había perdido?

Si, eso sería una buena manera de salir airosa de esta.

-Verá, yo iba al lavabo y, como la casa estaba a oscuras entré aquí pensando que era el baño.

Draco sonrió levemente ante esto.

\- Eso no se lo cree nadie, señorita Cáceres. Por favor, dígamelo o la voy a retener aquí toda la noche hasta que me lo diga.

Hermione se relajó al escuchar aquello, ya que vio que Draco se estaba tomando la conversación con gran humor.

\- Está bien. Tenía razón, Draco. Entre en su habitación porque necesitaba papel y tinta para escribir, y ya de paso iba a mirar si disponía de apuntes dónde saliera el abecedario en letra minúscula.

-Muy bien, veo que te has sincerado.

-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Después de todo, eres una niña pequeña- musitó este- No se le puede exigir a un niño que se comporte como un adulto.

¿Pero que dice este?- pensaba Hermione- ¡Si solo tiene cuatro años más que yo!

Se quedó callada hasta que vio que Draco volvía a su escritorio y remenaba sus cosas, sacando cuadernos, estuches y demás.

-Toma- dijo entregándole un conjunto de papeles con una pluma y tinta, además de una libreta dónde estaba escrito el alfabeto latino en ambas versiones ( mayúscula y minúscula)

-Gracias- le agradeció haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Se giró y se iba a retirar, cuándo Draco recordó que las sirvientas compartían cuarto.

-Hermione, ¿cómo vas a escribir las cartas?

-Supongo que prendiendo la luz de la lámpara que tengo en la mesilla de noche, ¿por qué lo dice?

\- Por preocupación, lady. Quizá despierta a las demás.

-Oh- dijo pensativa- Quizá tenga razón...

-Por eso- respondió- Siéntese en la mesa y escriba sus cosas aquí.

Hermione dudó unos instantes, más que nada por su privacidad.

Draco, al ver que dudaba, le ofreció retirarse del cuarto un rato.

Ahora, que estaba sola, empezó a escribir con el corazón abierto, dejando libres por fin sus sentimientos.

Comenzó con sus padres. Con ellos no tenía muchas cosas que compartir. Eligió redactar una carta para ambos, dónde explicaría de forma educada y concisa su estancia en Inglaterra, omitiendo detalles de exactitud , cómo el lugar dónde se encontraba, o a quién servía.

Concluyó su carta informándoles de su sueldo, y también de lo que se llevarían ellos al mes.

Agregó un triste " Atentamente, su hija Hermione Cáceres" a su despedida. Posiblemente esta sería la última carta que recibirían de ella, ya que la madrileña jamás le perdonó a sus padres lo que le hicieron.

Y ahora que de desquitaba un peso de encima, venía otro. Flavio. Aunque este peso era bien merecido.

Esos últimos días en la mansión Malfoy había intentado con toda su alma olvidar esos ojos grisáceos, y esos cálidos brazos que tanto añoraba. Pero ahora que estaba allí, escribiéndole una carta, no podía sino lamentarse de la suerte de Flavio Alcalá.

Y es que lo era, de desgraciado. El pobre Flavio era el heredero de la fortuna de los Alcalá, algo que ya de por sí te augura un futuro muy amargo y material. Y si a eso le añadíamos lo de su enamoramiento con una plebeya sin ningún tipo de estudios, conseguíamos una mezcla agridulce dónde nada podía salir bien. Y así era el pasado, el presente, y el futuro de Flavio Alcalá, agridulce.

Hermione empezó a llorar, pensando en él, abandonado sin ningún tipo de explicaciones. Quizá si debió dejarle escrito algo. Pero si los padres de Flavio se enteraban de esto, se podía dar por muerta.

Sea como sea, ahora debía concentrarse en escribir. ¿Pero que le contaba?

Sus lágrimas caían sobre el papel, manchandolo, haciendo que los lugares dónde caían se descoloraran, dándole un aspecto irregular de lo más elegante. Ante tanta belleza, no pudo contener sus lamentos y sollozó en voz alta, llevándose las manos a la boca para intentar pasar más desapercibida.

Draco escuchaba todo eso a través de la puerta, entreabierta, con el corazón en el puño.

¿Debía intervenir o dejarla a solas un rato?

Iba a entrar, cuándo dejó de oír los lamentos de Hermione.

Miró disimuladamente por el hueco. Hermione escribía lenta y pausadamente, mirando la libreta para copiar correctamente los carácteres. Seguía hipando y notaba como su espalda temblaba por la emotividad de sus pensamientos.

-Hermione- expresó sin entrar al cuarto- ¿Está bien?

-Sí- respondió con la voz rota.

\- De acuerdo- y volvió a esperarse en el pasillo.

Hermione salió de allí con las cartas en mano. Le dio las gracias a Draco y le volvió a pedir perdón por haber entrado sin permiso y haber interrumpido su sesión de estudios.

Se giró cola para irse, siendo detenida por una mano que la atrapaba por la manga derecha de su camisón.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Hermione con la cabeza gacha, intentando dejar de llorar.

-Antes- susurró tragando seco- Ecuché la discusión que tuvieron en su habitación. Dime una cosa, ¿no fuiste tu, verdad, quién me contestaba?

-No, fue Julia.

-Debí suponerlo. En fin, buenas noches.- concluyó con expresión calmada y seria, ajustándose la túnica- Debo volver a estudiar.

-Buenas noches y gracias por todo- sonrío débilmente, tras lo que se retiró a su cuarto, dejando las cartas bajo su almohada. Ya las enviaría mañana.

Lloró contra la almohada un rato, hasta dormirse pensando en ojos grises y túnicas largas.

 **Menudo salseo XD**

 **Ah, y si pensabaís que Ron y Potter van a desaparecer de la trama, os equivocaís.**

 **Y Julia tampoco dejará de ser tan maleducada, no os ilusioneís o.o**

 **Comentad si os ha gustado, que para eso está, para hacerme feliz.**


	6. El orgullo de Hermione

Y las horas pasaron...

Y a las seis de la mañana, de ahora en adelante, para el resto de sus vidas, Lucius entró en el cuarto y las volvió a despertar con el ruido de sus botas pisando el suelo.

Hermione se levantó somnolienta, recordando lo pasado hacía tan solo cuatro horas. Se vistió con su uniforme, sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguna de ellas. La tensión era de lo más palpable esa mañana.

Agarró sus cartas, dirigidas a sus padres y a Flavio, y salió de casa pasando inadvertidamente, para dejarlas en el buzón amarillo.

Y así, el día paso tranquilamente.

Hermione seguía metida en sus quehaceres. En esos momentos estaba con Ángela fregando los platos del desayuno en la cocina. Ambas estaban en silencio, sin dirigirse siquiera la palabra.

Después de lo ocurrido anoche, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué Ángela hablara con ella como si nada hubiese pasado? Claro que no.

Se lo merecía, pensó Hermione.

Y es que traicionar secretos ajenos estaba mal, y más viniendo de una amiga.

Ahora, recién levantada y con el enfado pasado, se daba de cabezazos contra la pared. ¡Qué cruel había sido al decirle eso a Ángela!

De lo que le había dicho a Julia no se arrepentía ni un ápice, sinceramente. Le traía al pairo lo que pensase la otra. Y si dejaba de hablarle, mejor.

-Ángela...

-Mmm.

-Verás, queria disculparme por lo que hice ayer por la noche. No era consciente de las consecuencias y de la gravedad de mis palabras. De verdad que lo siento.

-Ah.

-Oye, entiendo que estés muy enfadada, y lo siento muchísimo, pero podrías decirme algo, ¿no?

-Algo.

-Muy graciosa- replicó Hermione con ironía.

-No sé exactamente que quieres que te diga, Hermione. ¿Qué te perdono? Creo que te estaría mintiendo a ti y a mi misma al decir eso.

-Como quieras- se encogió de hombros.

Y es que el orgullo de Hermione era demasiado como para suplicar.

Mientras, en su cuarto, Draco leía la carta que una lechuza le había echo llegar instantes antes.

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora

Draco sonrió al leer esto. ¡Pues claro que le iban a aceptar en Hogwarts! Su apellido, Malfoy, era de lo más prestigioso. Su padre, un importante mortífago y seguidor de Voldemort, le había asegurado un buen futuro. Este iba a ser su quinto año. Cómo estaban en vacaciones, y no tenía clase, solía vestirse con la túnica que llevaría al año siguiente para adaptarse de nuevo a llevarla.

Después, estaban las listas de material y libros, como no.

Fue a enseñarsela a sus padres.

-Qué orgulloso estoy de ti, Draco- le dijo su padre poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Draco tuvo que contener sus lágrimas. Su padre nunca le había dicho nada cariñoso. Todo era "esfuérzate más" .

Y las pocas veces que salían cosas buenas de su boca para referirse a su hijo habían disminuido notoriamente, todo por un suceso ocurrido hacía unos pocos días antes de la llegada de las chicas a la mansión.

Se encontraba Draco en el salón, viendo pasar el rato. Estaba imaginandose como iba a ser su quinto año en Hogwarts. Soportar otra vez a Pansy Parkinson le quitaba totalmente las ganas de seguir estudiando allí, y aguantar a Zabini, Crabbe y Goile tampoco le hacía especial gracia, aunque hipotéticamente eran sus amigos.

A esas, entró Lucius notablemente alterado. Draco se levantó, ya que su presencia le daba mucho respecto.

-Padre... ¿qué pasa?

-Sientate, Draco. Tenemos que hablar de cierto tema.

Esa misma tarde le comentó sus intenciones de contratar seis sirvientas muggles para la mansión.

Draco no podía creerselo. ¡¿Tantos años que llevaban sus padres induciendole odio a estos y ahora queria contratarlos!?

No hace falta decir que se lió gorda ese día. Draco no estaba en absoluto deacuerdo con su padre. ¿Cómo podría?

Los odiaba demasiado. Cuándo los veía por la calle, paseando o metidos en sus actividades diarias, la bilis le subía a la garganta.

Pero entonces llegaron las sirvientas...

Y la vio. A ella.

Estaba impaciente, apoyado en la pared de la entrada. En esas condiciones se lo encontró Hermione. Él, al ver sus ojos,almendrados,y sus labios rosados,no pudo evitar quedarse embobado con ella.

Y es que era hermosa.

Pero Draco no tenía ningún tipo de sentimientos por Hermione. ¡Ninguno!

Solo era amable con está. Era una relación cordial.

Y aunque él mismo sabía que sus intentos de justificar su amabilidad con Cáceres eran patéticos, se negaba a admitir que aquella sirvienta española le había tocado hondo.

No podía amar a una muggle. O eso quería pensar él. Era el prejuicio de Draco,el prejuicio de un Malfoy orgulloso de serlo.

Con estos pensamientos, fue a ordenar sus cosas para el próximo curso en Hogwarts.

-Increíble- susurró Potter con la carta en las manos- ¿Cómo se ha atrevido?

-¿Y qué te esperabas,del tal Alexander?- dijo Ron, con enfado- Es obvio que está enamorado de Hermione... ¡por favor, solo hace falta verle la cara de idiota que se le pone cuándo ella lo mira! ¡Sólo haría falta que llevase en la frente un cartel que pusiera " ESTOY LOCA E IRREMEDIABLEMENTE ENAMORADO DE UNA MUGGLE PLEBEYA"!

Potter rió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

Ambos iban en carruaje. Su opinión sobre los hermanos Williams era horriblemente mala. Ellos sabían que tanto Alexander como Harry habían sido fieles seguidores de Voldemort, pero que con el tiempo se habían dado cuenta de su error. Eran patéticos.

Se dirigían a su encuentro en Londres con una familia de nobles castellanos para hablar sobre sus intereses en el cultivo de arroz. El clima de España favorecía el cultivo de arrozales, y si llegaban a un acuerdo, podrían comercializar juntos el arroz por Reino Unido.

La carta que les habian enviado les habia sentado muy mal. Y no sabían como responder .

Aunque,quizá, en un rato ocurriría algo con lo que poder responder, y es más, con que hacerle daño a Draco, Alexander,y aún mejor, a Hermione.

Llegaron unas cinco horas después. Quedaron en la mansión de Ron Weasley,ostentosa como la que más.

Al bajar de sus carruajes, vieron que la familia noble castellana ya había echo acto de presencia.

-Perdonenos- se disculpó Potter- Pero Castle Combe queda muy lejos.

-No se disculpe. Lo comprendemos- susurró un hombre entrado en edad, que iba acompañado de su mujer y su hijo mayor- Soy Juan...- pero Harry lo interrumpió antes de que dijera su apellido.

\- Agradezco su comprensión. Aún no nos hemos Harry Potter, y este es mi socio Ron Weasley.

-¡Oh, oí hablar de ustedes!- dijo el hombre-¿Fuisteis capitanes de quidditch en Gryffindor,en el año 1600,no?

-¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo Ron- Que alguien que debió acabar sus estudios años antes que nosotros sepa de nuestra pasada por Hogwarts es alagador.

\- Si,yo siempre le hablo a mi hijo sobre ustedes dos- dijo el hombre poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo,presentándolo.

-Soy Flavio Alcalá,encantados de conocerlos.

Ron se quedó ensimismados en esos ojos grises como el cielo encapotado de nubes. Misterioso.

-El placer es nuestro- dijo Harry Potter- ¿Irá Flavio a Hogwarts?

-Sí- dijo su madre, orgullosa- Le han enviado una carta de admisión. Estoy muy feliz.

-Me alegro- contestó Ron- Ahora, pasemos a dentro, que el tiempo empieza a ponerse extraño...


	7. Celos y peleas

El fin de semana llegó, y con este, la tranquilidad.

Hermione finalmente hizo las paces con Ángela, aunque ignoró a Julia.

Draco seguía con la tirita que Narcissa le puso en la nariz, debido a que se la había roto. Ahora Lucius, su padre, se cachondeaba de Draco, llamándole "tomatina", debido al color rojizo de su hinchada nariz.

Aparentemente, lo ocurrido en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Draco había quedado olvidado. Alexander fue a informarle a Draco de las cartas mandadas a Potter y a Ron, exigiéndole que no volvieran jamás a la mansión Malfoy. Al rubio le pareció una excelente idea.

Pero toda esta calma se desmoronó como un castillo de arena, el domingo, a la hora de comer.

Hermione estaba en el baño con Clara, duchandose. A las sirvientas se les permitía asearse dos veces a la semana. Aunque al principio a Hermione le daba vergüenza que alguien, aún que fuera de género femenino, la viese desnuda, al final se acabó acostumbrando.

Acabaron de bañarse y fueron a su habitación. El resto estaba en el jardín, disfrutando del rato libre.

-Hermione, ¿vas a quedarte un rato más aquí?- preguntó Clara- Yo ya he acabado de cambiarme y secarme el pelo...

-Sí, quiero ordenar un poco mi maleta. Está muy desecha- dijo.

-Vale, pues yo voy tirando- susurró Clara. Abrió la puerta, y asomó la cabeza. Pero parece ser que vio algo que la asustó, ya que volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has cerrado la puerta tan repentinamente?

\- Es Alexander- susurró con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Y qué?- Hermione no entendía por qué Clara estaba tan asustada. ¡Alexander era de lo más simpático!

\- A mi también me cae bien Alexander... Pero es que viene con una cara de enfado que no veas...

-Bueno, nosotras no hemos echo nada para enfadarlo, ¿no?

Evidentemente, Clara pensó lo mismo, más no tuvo tiempo de responderle.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, y aunque los golpes eran suaves y pausados, había un transfondo que dejaba entrever el enfado del que estaba tras la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Hermione.

Entró Alexander, como era previsible. Y aunque seguía luciendo igual de atractivo que siempre, esta vez no llevaba su típica sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué son esas formas ?- preguntó con enfado Hermione. Vaticinaba una escenita, a juzgar por la cara de Alexander.

-Cuíde usted también sus formas- respondió este- Tu rango social no te permite dirigirte a mi de ese modo.

\- Mi rango social no me priva de esto. Soy una mujer, ¿no? Aunque fuera una campesina, debería dirigirse a mi de un modo educado- contestó muy pagada de si misma.

Clara contemplaba todo esto en segundo plano. Decidió irse para no "recibir".

-Bueno... yo me marcho- susurró esta.

-Sí, mejor que se vaya, lady- le dijo Alexander abriéndole la puerta- Esta discusión es privada.

Clara salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Fue a contárselo a las demás, y luego a Draco.

-¡Señorito!- dijo picando a la puerta.

-Dígame- respondió Draco.

-Siento interrumpirle- se disculpó- ¡Pero debe acompañarme! Estaba yo con Hermione en el cuarto, después de bañarnos... Y entonces entró Alexander tras picar a la puerta. Se ha dirigido a Hermione con muy malos modos, y me ha dicho que lo mejor es que me fuera de allí, ya que tenía una discusión pendiente con ella.

Draco se extrañó. Nunca había presenciado a Alexander en una pelea, y la curiosidad le roía por dentro.

-De acuerdo, puede retirarse.

Draco fue hasta la habitación de las sirvientas, y sin picar, entró.

Se encontró un panorama desolador. Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente, sentada en la cama, mientras Alexander estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y un papel en sus manos.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Draco con enfado, sin saber por qué lo estaba exactamente.

-Ella- dijo Alexander- ¡Mire esto!- y le enseñó una carta.

 _"Estimado Flavio,_

 _Lo siento mucho. No sabes el dolor que me causa escribirte estas líneas. Quizá te preguntes como una plebeya como yo puede escribirte de esta manera. Y es que me he fugado a Inglaterra a servir de sirvienta a unos nobles. Ojalá pudiese estar a tu lado y amarte como siempre lo he echo, mientras tú me explicas los motivos por los cuales preferías estar conmigo por amor que no con una chica de tu clase impuesta por tus padres._

 _Pero no puedo volver a Alcalá. Lo nuestro es imposible y ambos lo sabemos. No debo decirte dónde me encuentro exactamente, solo quiero que sepas que aquí tengo una amiga genial y un señorito de lo más amable conmigo, que se ha prestado a dejarme su cuarto vacío para que pudiese escribirte esto en privado._

 _Por eso, y por qué no sería justo ni para ti ni para mi, creo que lo nuestro debe terminar, Flavio._

 _Te amo con locura, y en mis sueños tus ojos son los protagonistas._

 _Y es que aún cuándo mis cabellos se tornen grises y mi piel arrugada, tu seguirás siendo el hombre de mi vida, Flavio Alcalá._

 _Pero ahora, lo nuestro es imposible._

 _Te deseo lo mejor en esta vida, y quién sabe, quizá en otra vida, en otro siglo... Lo nuestro sea posible._

 _Creo que nos volveremos a ver, Flavio. Pero no de momento._

 _Ojalá no me guardes rencor por lo que te he echo, aunque no voy a juzgarte si lo haces. Me lo merezco por cobarde._

 _Atte, Hermione Cáceres._

 _20 de Agosto del 1606."_

Mientras iba leyendo esto, a Draco se le iba descomponiendo la cara.

 **"Ojalá pudiese estar a tu lado y amarte como siempre lo he echo, mientras tú me explicas los motivos por los cuales preferías estar conmigo por amor que no con una chica de tu clase impuesta por tus padres"-** esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, cual disco rayado.

¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Lo que le pasaba a Draco, era algo muy simple. Estaba celoso. Y más celoso estaba Alexander, aunque intentaba ocultarlo como podía, al leer que ella amaba a otro.

Draco tragó la bilis que le subía. Debía comportarse correctamente, como un caballero. Como un Malfoy. No podía darse el gusto de mostrarse celoso por los amores y desamores de una simple muggle.

-Alexander, te estás pasando- le dijo con la voz ronca.

\- ¿Qué me estoy pasando? ¿Ves normal que la sirvienta este metida en un romance con un noble? ¡Dará una muy mala imagen a los Malfoy!

\- ¡Eso no le incumbe! - dijo Hermione con la voz rota y llorando como una magdalena- ¡Ha leído mi carta!- sollozó con las manos en la cara- ¡Es un descarado... un descarado!

-¡A mi no me hables así! ¡Qué soy un noble!- le recordó alzando el tono de voz.

-Calma- replicó Draco- A ver, Alexander, me gustaría saber... ¿de dónde has conseguido la carta?

A Alexander se le fue la sangre de la cara. Hermione entonces dejó de llorar y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Me la dieron Potter y Weasley... Me la enviaron por mensajería.

Entonces, un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitación.

-Cuénteme como ha llegado a las manos de Ron y Potter la carta que le envíe a Flavio- susurró Hermione con la voz quebrada y al borde de un ataque de nerviosismo.

[Unos dias antes, en Londres]

-Me alegro- contestó Ron- Ahora, pasemos a dentro, que el tiempo empieza a ponerse extraño...

Pasaron pues a la estancia de Ron.

Durante toda la conversación, Potter pudo observar como los ojos de Flavio se encontraban sin vida. Como los de un muerto.

-¿Estará deprimido?- le preguntó a su amigo Ron.

-Ni idea- le respondía este- Pero tiene una cara de grillado que echa para atrás.

Hablaron durante horas sobre negociaciones. Juan decía que podían exportar arroz desde Andalucía hasta Londres mediante barcos, aunque Ron opinaba que lo mejor sería por carruaje.

Al final, no llegaron a un acuerdo y las negociaciones se fueron al traste.

Faltaba una hora para que su reunión concluyera, cuando paso algo;

-Si me disculpan- susurró la señora Alcalá- Creo que debo irme al lavabo.

-Por supuesto- respondió Ron educadamente.

-La acompaño- dijo Juan- Saben, cosas de embarazadas.

Y la pareja se fue al lavabo, posiblemente por los vómitos de la embarazada.

-¿Un hermanito, no?- preguntó Potter para romper el hielo.

-Sí- dijo Flavio- Esta de pocos meses.

-Me alegro, pues- respondió Ron.

La mini- charla quedó parada cuándo un paje de traje azul entró en el cuarto.

-Siento la interrupción- se disculpó- Pero nos han llegado noticias del fallecimiento repentino del mejor amigo de su abuelo, señorito Flavio.

-Que lamentable- dijo levantándose del sofá- Si me disculpan, debo irme fuera por unos momentos a informarme con exactitud de lo ocurrido.

Quedaron solos por unos minutos. Del otro lado de la pared se oían las arcadas de la embarazada.

-Menudo espectáculo- susurró Ron con gran diversión.

-Pues a mi me parece vergonzoso- replicó su amigo Harry.

Entonces entró otro paje, esta vez de traje verde.

-¡Pero bueno!- dijo Ron- ¡Aquí entra todo Cristo!

-Disculpen, pero ha llegado una carta para Flavio Alcalá- dijo el paje sin aliento- Ibamos a dirijirnos hacía España, pero me informaron de que estaba aquí.

-Así es- afirmó Potter- Se encuentra fuera, recibiendo una triste noticia.

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces, ¿podrían entregarle la carta cuándo vuelva? Tengo mucha prisa.

Ron cogió la carta, con Harry al lado. Al leer el nombre del remitente se pusieron como locos; Hermione Cáceres.

-¡Eh!- expresó Ron- Toma estas pocas monedas y asegurate de que Flavio no se entere de que le ha llegado esta carta.

Y así, el paje de traje verde se fue de allí con unas pocas monedas de plata y con un secreto a la tumba.

Leyeron la carta... Y rieron a gusto.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- preguntó Potter.

-¿Y si le enviamos esto a Alexander?- musitó este con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Es una excelente idea, pero nos prohibió volver a pisar la mansión Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé- dijo guardándose la carta en el bolsillo- Pero creo que siempre le interesará saber de los romances de la muggle de sus sueños...

-¿Así qué Potter y Weasley te enviaron la carta y te llegó esta mañana, no?- teorizó Draco.

-Así es.

Hermione tenía la mirada fija en la nada.

-Tanto esfuerzo en escribir algo decente- musitó con decepción- Y ahora ha acabado en manos de todos menos de Flavio.

\- Pues debería enfadarse con ellos, no con Hermione.

-Sé que la actitud de ellos dos fue lamentable, pero Hermione no tuvo decencia alguna. Si encima que estaba emparejada con un noble, ahora va y rompe con él.

-¡Yo con mi vida hago lo que me da la gana!- respondió Hermione levantándose de una revolada.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que te comportes como tu rango indica!- chilló Alexander perdiendo los papeles.

-¡Me comportaré como me salga del...!

Pero entonces paró de hablar cuándo notó como caía al suelo de golpe. Alexander le había dado un tortazo en la mejilla izquierda.

Intentó no llorar, pero debido al dolor unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Alexander miró a su mano. La había golpeado inconscientemente, como preso de una ensoñación. Y de repente, todo paso muy rápido;

Alexander se agachó al lado de Hermione con el rostro compungido y lleno de preocupación.

-Lo siento, Hermione- se disculpaba- Ha sido sin querer, yo...- y la besó. Un beso tierno y casto, del que Hermione quedó presa unos instantes antes de liberarse por la fuerza.

-¡Aléjate!- le chillaba esta- ¡Largo de aquí!

-Escucha Hermione, yo no quería...

-¡Fuera!- e intentó levantarse del suelo con la mano aún en la mejilla, pero Alexander la retenía con una mano en su hombro, llevándola de nuevo a estar tumbada.

-¡Draco!- sollozó esta, ante la sorpresa de ellos- ¡Haz algo!

El aludido, que hasta el momento se había quedado alucinando debido al rumbo de los acontecimientos, empezó a notar como una corriente de dolor le invadía el pecho.

Alexander la había besado sin su consentimiento.

-¡Alexander!- exigió el rubio- ¡Deja a Hermione!

-Pero Draco, ella es solo una sirvienta...

-¡Ahora!

Entonces Alexander se empezó a alejar de la llorosa y dolida chica, quién sin pensarselo dos veces fue directa al escritorio de Draco, como buscando algo, y de uno de los lapiceros encontró una varita.

-¿Hermione, que haces?- preguntó Draco- ¡No toques mis cosas!

-Escucha- dijo Hermione, furiosa, apuntando con a varita a Alexander- Vas a pagar muy caro lo que acabas de hacer.

Este, que era sangre pura, igual que Draco, se echó a reír levemente.

-Hermione- sonrío- No creo que debas coger eso... Anda, déjalo en su sitio.

Pero a la mente de Hermione llegó aquella vez en la que Ron, en el puerto, susurró unas palabras mágicas y la levantó por los aires.

-¡LEVICORPUS!- chilló y dio un fuerte movimiento de muñeca.

Alexander despegó del suelo al instante, sin tiempo a reaccionar, y se dio de bruces contra el techo, para volver a caer al suelo, seguramente con algunos huesos rotos.

Draco estaba fuera de si. ¿Sabía Hermione su secreto? ¿Sabía que era un mago?

Pero lo más importante; ¿cómo era posible que alguien que no tuviese estudios en Hogwarts pudiese haber realizado un hechizo así con ese resultado tan genial?

 **Siento haber tardado tantisimo... tenía los capitulos publicados en Wattpad de hace poco ya que he estado en un pueblo sin WIFI. ¡Sin WIFI, a lo 1606!**


	8. El ángel se declara

Draco estaba patidifuso, asustado... impresionado.

Hermione dejó caer la varita al suelo por la impresión del momento. Lo había hecho. Había hecho magia. No se lo podía creer.

-Alexander- lo llamó Draco- ¿Alexander, me oyes?

Este levantó la cabeza del suelo. De su boca salían ríos de sangre y temblaba con la respiración entrecortada.

-Te oigo- respondió con la voz entrecortada, para volver a vomitar un poco de sangre.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Creo que me he roto unos cuantos huesos... Y me cuesta respirar...

-Vale- respondió con nerviosismo- Que no cunda el pánico. Hermione, sal de aquí y llama a un médico.

Hermione obedeció y salió de allí.

Se encontró con Julia y las demás con las orejas junto a la pared. Al verla, se sorprendieron.

-Eh... no es lo que parece- dijo Clara.

-Ahorraos las tonterías- las cortó- Decidle a Narcissa que llame a un médico.

-¿Qué a pasado?- preguntó curiosa Julia.

-Veo que has olvidado el incidente de la otra noche- musitó con malicia- Alexander se ha caído al suelo al resbalar y se ha roto algunos huesos.

-¡Voy yo!- gritó Carmen, para segundos después salir corriendo a informarle a los dueños de la Mansión de lo que pasaba.

-¿Y tú que hacías en una habitación con Alexander y Draco a solas?- inquirió Julia.

\- ¿Y qué os importa? Debía hablar con ambos de ciertos temas que nada tienen que ver con vosotras. No tengo que daros más explicaciones.

-Vamos, resumiendo, que gano yo la apuesta- dijo Julia mirando a Aileen, quién se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué apuesta?

-Nada- respondió Julia desafiandola con la mirada.

-Mira, Julia, no me toques las narices, ¿o es qué no tuviste suficiente con lo que te dije en _aquella noche después de que él entrara en el cuarto?_

-¡Vale, vale!- sonrió picaramente- Ya que insistes, te lo contaré. Cuándo desembarcamos en Londres, te vimos besándote con Alexander. ¡No mientas!- Hermione reprimió una sonrisa cínica. Seguía acordándose de esa tontería- Aposté con Aileen que no pasaría de este año para que te quedases embarazada de él. Y estoy segurísima de que Draco se ha enterado y habrá echo venir a Alexander para pedirle explicaciones... ¿Sabes, Hermione...? Pensé que no eras tan precoz, pero veo que llevas el vicio en el cuerpo... y en el vientre, por nueve meses- y a esto soltó una risita- Ahora Aileen me va a tener que hacer la cama por dos años. ¡Qué risas!

A esto, Hermione tuvo una excelente y brillante respuesta.

-Pues dile a Aileen que se vaya acomodando, por que la que vas a hacerle la cama por dos años vas a ser tu... No sé que problema mental tendrás para inventarte estas historias, Julia. Y aunque estoy segura de que por mucho que lo niegue tu vas a seguir emparejándome con Alexander, creo que lo mejor va a ser pasar de ti. ¿Apostamos algo? Si dentro de nueve meses no doy a luz a ningún bebé, tu vas a hacerme la cama a mi y a Aileen por... ¡Cinco años!

Julia la miró desafiante.

-¿Aceptas, o reconoces que tu teoría es una fantasía creada en tu mente?

Julia esperó unos instantes hasta contestar... Era tentador, terriblemente tentador retirarse y no arriesgarse. Pero su orgullo ( mil veces más fuerte que el de Hermione) le impedía hacer eso.

-Acepto- contestó.

Lo que no sabía Hermione era que Julia no sabía hacer bien la iba a divertir, y mucho, hasta el año 1611, cuándo se acabaría la apuesta.

El médico llegó un rato después. Alexander se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, con Harry y Narcissa velando su sueño.

Resultado; se había roto los labios y tenía tres costillas rotas.

Draco estaba en su habitación... Otra vez. Pero no estaba estudiando. Estaba preocupado. Debía hablar con ella, a solas.

Sí, era definitivo. Sabía el secreto. ¿Sabría que él era un mortífago?

Lo cierto era que Hermione lo sabía gracias a que Ron se lo dijo en el puerto ( pasaron muchas cosas en el puerto... pero lo que pasó en el puerto, se queda en el puerto)

Y entonces esperó a la hora de la cena.

Esa noche Ángela y Carmen, quienes eran las que mejor cocinaban, habían preparado un guiso exquisito. Lucius les dio permiso a las seis para sentarse a cenar con ellos.

Pero no era por generosidad, no. Era para evaluarlas. Desde hacía unos días, notaba algo muy raro. Algo entre Draco y alguna de las sirvientas. No estaba seguro de quién era, pero... ¿Cómo decirlo?

Intuición de padre. Por contrabando, Narcissa no se enteraba de nada.

Así que su objetivo final era intentar pescar a la chica en cuestión. Intercambios de miradas, risitas, etcétera.

En la mesa estaban todos; los hermanos Williams incluidos.

-¡Qué delicioso!- dijo Narcissa.

-Gracias, señora- contestó la educada Ángela.

- _Que chica más amable- pensó Narcissa- No cómo la estúpida de Pansy... ¡No permitiré que vuelva a pisar este lugar, maldita loca!_

Alexander no paraba de mandar miradas asesinas a Hermione, que las ignoraba como podía. Draco se estaba dando perfecta cuenta de esto. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Permitir qué su amigo acosara a la chica de la que estaba enamorado- aunque se negaba a aceptarlo. ¡Solo se llevaba bien con ella! ¡Nada más!- ¿O hablar con él? Pero si le llamaba la atención quizá Alexander sabría de sus sentimientos...

Pero entonces se le cruzaron los cables. ¿Quién era él? ¡Alexander solo era un noble sangre limpia que residía en la mansión de sus padres!

Y a demás. Draco Malfoy era su amo...

Amo.

Y ella la sirvienta. Una sonrisa tonta le cruzó la cara por unos segundos, para desaparecer al darse cuenta de que Lucius lo miraba.

Sí. Él era su amo. Su jefe.

Pero quería ser algo más.

Iba a ser su ángel de la guardia. La protegería a la sombra. Sufriría por que Hermione no la amaba, ¿ o sí?

No, era imposible. Ella amaba a Flavio Alcalá. No debía hacerse ilusiones. Pero eso no le impedía ser su protector.

La miró de soslayo. Se lo diría. Cuándo cayese la noche, hablarían sobre lo pasado con Alexander antes... Y le diría que no se preocupase, que junto a él nada malo le pasaría.

 _-Protector de una muggle- pensó Draco irónicamente- Menuda nochecita me espera._

-Buenas noches- dijo Lucius- Nos retiramos a dormir.

Narcissa le siguió. La sala se quedo en silencio. Harry bebía su vino sin darse cuenta del panorama.

-Y dime, Draco- le dijo Alexander, mirándolo fijamente- ¿Me encuentas atractivo con el labio roto y tres costillas de menos?

Draco río amargamente.

-Nada del mundo podría estropear el atractivo que Dios te ha regalado...- dijo Draco- Aunque... quizá sí que hay algo...

-¿El qué?

-La locura- respondió mirándole desafiante- La locura afea mucho.

Hermione miró de reojo a Malfoy. Ella había entendido eso.

-¿Tu crees? - le respondió, apretando el puño sobre el mantel, haciendo que su anillo de oro se incrustara en sus dedos largos y blancos- Yo, sinceramente, creo que la ambición afea más todavía.

-¿La ambición? ¿Por qué? ¡Ilumineme, amigo mío!

-La ambición es el deseo enfermizo por algo imposible- dijo rozando su copa de vino con las yemas de sus dedos- Y, lo creas o no, hay tipos que se dedican a perseguir cosas inalcanzables para ellos- prosiguió tocándose la herida, y quitándose el anillo del dedo, dejándolo en la mesa- Por ejemplo, me sé de un hombre adinerado que esta enamorado de una chiquilla aún menor de edad, pero de ináudita belleza. Realmente esa gente no merece mi respeto.

Draco alzó una ceja y sonrío falsamente. Sabía que Alexander era muy inteligente, y se había dado cuenta de su fijación por Hermione.

-Tienes toda la razón- respondió este- Pero hay algo aún peor que la ambición. Y es ser un hipócrita. ¿Sabes? Yo también conozco a ese hombre adinerado- dijo, refiriéndose a si mismo- Y ese hombre adinerado tiene un amigo bien situado económicamente, y que ya roza la treintena por pocos años- dijo mirando a Alexander- Y ese amigo casi treintañero ha besado a la fuerza a esa misma chiquilla. ¿No te parece que ese hombre es aún peor que su amigo adinerado?

Hermione los miraba a ambos. La mano derecha, con la que sostenía la cuchara, temblaba sin control, haciendo que se le cayese esta.

-¿Hermione, te encuentras bien?- preguntó entonces Ángela.

Draco y Alexander dejaron de lanzarse evasivas para mirarla, y ambos se percataron del temblor de sus manos, que inutilmente intentaba disimular.

-Me duele un poco la barriga- dijo, poniendo de excusa la primera que le vino a la mente- ¿Me permite, señorito Draco Malfoy, retirarme en su presencia?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Por supuesto- dijo levantándose del lugar- ¿La acompaño?

-¡No! Es decir, no, no hace falta, pero gracias por su preocupación. Buenas noches.

Y se retiró elegantemente de la sala, marchándose del comedor.

-¿Lo ves?- le susurró Julia a Clara- Esta embarazada.

Clara se rió de su estúpido comentario, y continuaron con la cena en silencio.

Hermione entró en el baño y se situó frente al espejo, mirando su triste reflejo. Lloraba sin control, hipaba sin parar y llevaba una respiración errática.

Todo su mundo se estaba cayendo a cachos. Se sentía sola y desgraciada en aquel lugar. Y ciertamente tenía muchas razones para estar así;

Flavio no había recibido su carta.

Potter y Weasley sabían ahora su secreto.

Alexander y Draco se peleaban entre ellos, celosos, haciéndola sentir mal. Como si no valiese nada.

Julia seguía atosigándola.

Y había echo magia. ¡Ella! Una simple muggle.

 _-¿Qué será de mi?- se preguntaba con desesperación._

Tenía un futuro incierto delante suyo. Con el corazón roto.

Se llevó una mano al collar que llevaba bajo el vestido. Se lo regaló Flavio.

Cuando el vino a su casa, a darle dinero. Se lo dio como eterno símbolo de su amor.

Hermione apretó el collar con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Salió de allí lentamente, con los pies pesados, y se dirigió al cuarto.

Se quitó lentamente sus ropas, que ahora eran pesadas, y se puso el pijama. Una vez que las mantas la reconfortaron, se dispuso a dormir.

Pero no pudo. Algo hacía ruido en la ventana, y la inquietaba. Se levantó y corrió las cortinas a un lado.

Contuvo la respiración al ver que una lechuza blanca y majestuosa se alzaba en la copa del árbol.

La lechuza picó con su pico en la ventana.

Hermione sonrió levemente. Hacía tanto que no lo hacía...

Y vio que en su pata derecha había algo.

Entonces, la lechuza, con su pico, rebuscó entre sus alas y sacó una carta. Hermione la miraba boquiabierta.

Dejó la carta en el alféizar de la ventana y se fue.

Hermione sintió algo dentro de su corazón. ¿¡Qué sería aquello!?

Pero ahora nadie la veía, así que abrió la ventana de par en par y cogió la carta.

Abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido. Con cada frase, sus esperanzas volvían.

Y sus temores también.

Había sido informada de que tenía una plaza en Hogwarts.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Una carta a Hogwarts!

¿Se comprende la situación?

¡Podría estudiar!

¡Y alejarse de Julia y las demás!

¡Y de Draco y Alexander!

¡Y olvidarse de Flavio!

Se sentía como Yin y Yang, dividida en dos elementos; tristeza y esperanza.

De pronto, picarona la puerta, y entró Draco, solo.

Hermione se levantó de la cama con rapidez y hizo una leve reverencia.

-¿A qué se debe su visita, señorito?

\- Nada en especial- musitó sin mirarla- Solo quería verte.

Y en ese momento, algo en el corazón de Hermione cambió. Era difícil de explicar, pero era como si su corazón de hielo, cuyo propietario era Flavio Alcalá, se hubiese partido en dos, dando lugar a un cosquilleo en el vientre ante las palabras del rubio.

-Qué amable de su parte- comentó sonrojada.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?- comentó- Yo te tuteo y omito el "usted". Sin embargo, tú sigues empeñada en tratarme con buenas formas.

-Lo sé- suspiró- Pero se me hace muy difícil tutearle a mi amo.

-¡No digas amo!- dijo con un tono un poco alto- No me gusta que me llames así. A partir de ahora, llámame Draco en privado, ¿si?

-Sí am... Sí, Draco.

-Vale, eso está mejor- dijo apoyándose en la pared- Verás, quería comentarte algo.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, con sus ojos cafés relucientes. A Draco se le cortó la respiración unos segundos, aunque cuando la volvió a recuperar, hablaba rápidamente.

-Siento lo sucedido en la cena- se disculpó- Como has notado, Alexander se ha burlado de mi y yo le he seguido el juego como un niño pequeño.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- dijo con molestia- Por eso me he retirado.

-Ya lo sé- respondió- Por eso he venido ha pedirte disculpas. Entonces, ¿has entendido de qué iba la conversación?

-Sí- respondió agachando la cabeza.

Y los temores de Draco se vieron confirmados. Hermione sabía de su enamoramiento con ella.

\- ¿Pero hasta que punto?- Draco quería forzar la situación para estar al cien por cien seguro de si ella lo sabía o no.

-Lo suficiente.

-¿Entonces, dime, que conclusiones has podido sacar de mi y de Alexander?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

Hermione estaba con la respiración agitada. ¡No se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba!

 _Su mente gritaba; " Ya sé que tú y Alexander estaís enamorados de mi. No insistas más"_

 _Pero sus modales chillaban; " ¡No digas eso! ¡Quedarás como una engreída y encima Draco podría estar refiriendose a otra cosa y tú quedarías mal!"_

-Hermione, habla- la presionó más.

-¡No sé a que se refiere!

-Claro que lo sabes. Dímelo. Te lo ordeno.

Pero Hermione seguía con la cabeza gacha.

-Está bien- dijo cruzandose de brazos- Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas.

Y, antes de que Hermione pudiese reaccionar, la cogió de los hombros y la acorraló contra la pared.

-Dimelo- le susurró en la oreja- Dime lo que sabes.

-¡Te he dicho que no sé nada! ¡Ni siquiera sé que quieres saber!

Draco empezaba a cansarse. Sabía que de ese modo no iba a sacar información concluyente. Así que decidió ir a "por las malas", y la besó.

Fue un beso delicado, para no hacerle daño. De echo, no obligó bien bien a Hermione a besarle, pues había dejado de apretarle los hombros.

-¿Y ahora?- dijo cogiéndole de ambos lados de la cara- ¿Ahora has reafirmado lo que sabes, no?

-Sí- dijo con un hilo de voz- Ya estoy segura.

-Bien, pues dímelo.

Hermione se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la oreja de Draco.

-Se que dos sangres limpias se han enamorado de una muggle- le susurró.

\- Así es- respondió sonriente- Ahora ya sé que lo sabes.

\- Bien, pues déjame decirte algo- dijo burlesca- Me han enviado una carta de Hogwarts.

Y a Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-¿A Hogwarts?

-¡Sí!- dijo contenta, pero al ver la expresión de Draco, ella también se entristeció- Oh, si es verdad... Mejor dejarlo correr, ¿no? Después de todo, no tengo dinero...

-El dinero no es problema- le respondió Draco- Eso te lo pago yo.

-Muchas gracias. Pero aún así, yo soy una muggle y...

-Hay muchos muggles en Hogwarts, Hermione- le respondió este.

-Vaya, pues entonces no hay gran cosa de la que preocuparse. O quizá si... ¡A lo mejor Lucius y Narcissa no me dejan ir!

\- Ellos no pueden impedirlo- susurró mirando a la nada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tan triste?- preguntó- ¿No te alegras por mi? Bueno, claro, los Malfoy son mortífagos.

-Claro que me alegro, Hermione- le dijo este- Estoy enamorado de ti, no quepo dentro de mi de tanta alegría. Ahora, sin embargo, me encuentro algo cansado. Solo eso.

Y se retiró. Antes de marchar por la puerta, le dijo, mirándola;

-¿Sabes que no te he preguntado de tus sentimientos, no? No sé si tu me correspondes... Por eso, solo dime tu respuesta si quieres. Si prefieres guardar silencio por respecto, lo entenderé.

Hermione se quedó en su cuarto, pensativa. ¿Lo podría corresponder? Aunque todas sus dudas fueron sofocadas por la alegría.

¡Iría a Hogwarts!

Draco entró en su cuarto. Él también se alegraba por Hermione, pero... Su amor por ella cuestionaba sus creencias.

Había sido criado por mortífagos, fans de Voldemort.

Él siempre creyó que los muggles no podían ir a Hogwarts.

Pero ahora se había enamorado de una. E iba a tener que soportar verla en Hogwarts, sabiendo que ella no era sangre limpia.

Iba a sufrir, y mucho.

Era, otra vez, el **prejuicio** de un Malfoy.

 **¡Qué capitulo más intenso! ¿No?**

 **Ahora empieza lo bueno.**

 **Hermione, Draco y Flavio en Hogwarts.**


End file.
